LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA
by saranya.x
Summary: El Agente Cullen, del FBI, es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de la Agente Swan porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?
1. Chapter 1

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**SUMARIO**: Los Agentes Cullen y Swan, del FBI, son pareja dentro de la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado, Edward es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de Bella porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes. La narración no necesariamente va en tiempo lineal, hay alteraciones, retrocesos y avances en el tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Gracias a mi inspiradora mejor serie de todos los tiempos: X Files.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

I

La araña se deslizó lentamente hacia su presa. Edward la observó sin fuerzas sentado en el sofá, después de haberla dejado a ella, sola y desnuda en su propia cama. No pudo evitar una lágrima que se deslizó con la misma velocidad de la araña, sobre su mejilla. Edward se sintió identificado con la presa, que envuelta en la telaraña pugnaba por liberarse, pero estaba irremediablemente atrapada, la araña la atrapó con facilidad y la devoró con avidez y luego se quedó quieta, satisfecha y saciada.

Así se sentía él, como esa mosca que había luchado por escapar y soltarse, porque esa noche había sellado su destino, nunca como ahora había sido más marioneta de alguien, nunca como ahora que se había vendido a los anhelos bajos de la mujer que estaba en su cama.

Él había dejado que ella se saciara de su cuerpo sin participar activamente de ello. Para excitarse tuvo que hacer un ejercicio prácticamente de desdoblamiento y pensar que era el protagonista de una de sus películas para adultos favoritas, ajeno, impersonal, maquinal. Su propio cuerpo en ese momento era un simple engranaje que debía poner en funcionamiento con el único fin de poder penetrarla, para dejarla quieta, satisfecha y saciada.

A su pesar la muy perra había tenido dos orgasmos descomunales, uno al momento de penetrarla y otro cuando él dolorosamente se derramó dentro de ella. Era la primera eyaculación sin placer que había tenido en toda su vida y eso que había experimentado diversas y variadas formas del sexo y nunca pensó que esto fuera posible. Lo más rápido que pudo se separó de ella y comenzó a quitarse el preservativo, ella se quejó de su súbito alejamiento, pero él solo deseaba verla lastimada.

—No esperarás abrazos, palabras cariñosas y promesas para el futuro... —expresó él con la mayor frialdad posible.

Ella le miró evidentemente dolida, pero se repuso rápidamente para soltar otro sarcasmo.

—La información que tengo en mi poder es suficiente para darme un futuro prometedor contigo, mi amor. No necesito más por ahora.

Esto había sido una amenaza, ella volvería por más. Lo que esperaba finiquitar con este acto había sido solo un comienzo, estaba más atrapado que nunca en la red de la araña.

Sabiéndolo salió de la habitación, tiró el preservativo en el inodoro, se dio un duchazo lento y concienzudo para tratar de quitarse la sensación que le había dejado esa piel sobre la suya y luego, envuelto únicamente por la toalla, salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá. La luz de una lámpara iluminaba la estancia y el ambiente lo sentía tan sombrío, como sus propios pensamientos sobre el futuro. Entonces decidió sacarla de su casa, por lo menos para poder sobrevivir al resto de la noche.

Raudo entró en la habitación, recogió su ropa regada por el suelo y se la entregó sin decir nada. Ella le comprendió, en silencio se levantó y se vistió, él la miraba atento para verificar que en verdad saliera de su apartamento.

—No lo olvides Edward, sigues en mis manos, sabes quien sufrirá las consecuencias en caso de que te desvíes del camino que te he señalado.

—¡Lárgate Jessica! Lárgate o si no me veré obligado a cometer asesinato, aquí, en mi propio apartamento, alegaré defensa propia y será creíble porque demostraré la rata inmunda que eres, me premiarán por haberle hecho un favor a la humanidad.

—Ese humor tuyo es lo que más me enamora de ti...

—No seas absurda, tú no estás enamorada, eres incapaz de amar a alguien más que a ti misma. Fuera, por hoy déjame en paz.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? Por Isabella… ¿desde cuándo tienes un romance con ella?

La súbita imagen de aquel beso, el único beso compartido con Bella, le atravesó el cerebro como un dardo, impregnándolo de la sensación de aquel momento mágico que había ocurrido hace muy poco tiempo pero que ahora se sentía borroso, lejano.

—No, estás equivocada, si no quiero tener nada más contigo no es por ella, es por ti, quiero que te quede muy claro, y si acepté fue por la amenaza a la que nos tienes sometidos… ¿Esperabas algo más?

—Te acuestas con ella…

—No viene al caso, pero no, no me acuesto con ella… he querido, siempre lo he querido, pero no ha sucedido, así que no te metas con ella. ¡Vete, ahora!

Jesicca dejó el apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro y un fuerte portazo.

Cuando Edward se quedó solo sabía que una voz le traería algo de paz, una voz que también le arraigaría en la culpa, pero no importaba, escucharla y sentirla lejana e inalcanzable era el primer paso para comenzar su auto castigo.

Sin dudarlo marcó el primer número de la memoria del teléfono, impaciente escuchó los timbres hasta que una voz somnolienta y cálida le dio respuesta.

—Edward, son las dos de la madrugada... ¿Estás bien?

—Hola... sí... estoy bien, quizá con un poco de insomnio... eh... quería escucharte, me ayudará a dormir...

—Y a mí me ayudará a no dormir más en toda la noche. En verdad me preocupas Edward, es habitual que me llames a estas horas pero sobre todo los fines de semana, ahora lo has convertido en rutina de casi todas las noches... ¿Seguro no te pasa nada?

—Seguro, perdona... trataré de controlar estos impulsos, a veces solo me siento acompañado si te escucho.

—Mira, haremos algo, si quieres mañana charlaremos un poco después del trabajo, vamos a cenar, a ver una película, no sé...

—Bien, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

—Bien.

Cuando colgaron en efecto Bella ya no pudo dormir más en toda la noche. Una fuerte preocupación se cernía sobre ella en las últimas semanas. Estaba pasando algo, Edward le estaba ocultando información y era tan evidente como que él mismo se delataba con esas llamadas insistentes en las madrugadas, esas salidas sin ella en medio del trabajo, esas miradas profundas en la oficina, esos roces ya poco casuales y esa soledad a la que antes estaba habituado y que ahora se le notaba que no soportaba, como si fuera un Atlas cargando con el peso del mundo.

Y para colmo, ese beso, ese beso que resonaba en su mente como si tuviera un botón de rebobinado automático constante, oh Dios, ese beso del que no habían vuelto a hablar.

Edward le ocultaba algo y debía averiguarlo.

* * *

II

Cuando Jessica Stanley pidió su ingreso en el FBI estaba intentando cumplir con su más grande anhelo. Su padre y su abuelo habían sido servidores de los cuerpos secretos del Estado y habían dado su vida por ello; ahora ella sería el orgullo de la familia, quería y debía no solamente ser admitida, sino ser la mejor de la Academia, destacarse y sobresalir, su familia no le permitiría medias tintas, la mediocridad era duramente criticada por una madre rígida y poco cariñosa que la alimentó con las glorias obtenidas en el pasado por su abuelo y su padre, ahora muertos.

Medallas oxidadas pendían de las paredes de su casa como reliquias sagradas. Héroes que abandonaron la familia para luchar luchas lejanas que ya no tenían sentido, ni histórica ni personalmente, pero que para ella eran dignas de veneración y tenía el reto de superarlas, superando además el machismo de su madre que la consideraba incapaz de tales cosas por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Por eso cuando fue admitida en la Academia del FBI dejó su hogar materno con orgullo y dignidad, dispuesta a darlo todo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Había dejado inconclusa su carrera para pedir su admisión y ésa había sido una de sus mayores desventajas. Sus compañeras y compañeros tenían ya carreras complementarias y hasta especialidades; la competencia y la rivalidad entre los estudiantes era muy fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo que ella fue admitida otra mujer a la Academia, una joven recién egresada de una especialidad en criminología que además estaba graduada en ciencias básicas, con gran destreza en el manejo de armas y la mejor en la clase de defensa personal. Era patético compararse con ella, mientras Isabella Swan era la consentida y la que debían convencer y seducir para que se quedara en la Academia, pues era irremplazable ya que rara vez alguien con su perfil y posibilidades profesionales solicitaba ser Agente del FBI, Jessica era vista como un elemento mediocre que se mantenía gracias a la consideración que merecían la memoria de su padre y su abuelo, mártires de la patria.

Nunca fueron amigas, nunca la genial y admirada Isabella Swan reparó en la simple e insignificante Jessica, aunque compartieron algunas clases y sesiones de entrenamiento. Cuando Bella pasó con honores todos los exámenes, Jessica quedó reprobada y lo único que pudieron ofrecerle para mantenerla en la fuerza fue un cargo de secretaria de alto nivel, secretaria de un Director Ejecutivo.

Fue asignada al Director Ejecutivo Emmett McCarthy, hombre serio, responsable y autoritario, y por esas no casualidades de la vida, éste tenía bajo su responsabilidad a Isabella Swan y a Edward Cullen, ambos agentes a cargo de una rama de la Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado. Bella nunca se percató de que la mensajera de McCarthy era su antigua compañera de Academia. Solo reparaba en ella cuando le lanzaba mensajes territoriales no verbales, porque se percataba de que la mirada de Jessica se perdía en los ojos verdes de Edward y éste, sin dudarlo, le devolvía coquetas sonrisas.

* * *

III

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño tendido en el sofá, Edward Cullen cayó en cuenta de que reforzó su relación con su mejor aliada y se encontró con su peor enemiga al mismo tiempo. Dos fuerzas en oposición que finalmente lo anulaban. Siempre sospechó que era manipulado, muchas veces su fiel compañera de trabajo, Isabella Swan, se lo dijo y él caía fácilmente, investigando asuntos que convenían a las alas oscuras del FBI o esparciendo rumores distractores de las verdaderas alianzas entre el Estado y las organizaciones delincuenciales que perseguía, pero nunca había sido tan vulnerable a la manipulación como ahora.

Su aliada y su enemiga, fuerzas en oposición, ¿cuál sería la más poderosa? Quizá la única opción de lucha era hacerse a un lado. ¿Por qué él debía quedar en este caso en medio de la batalla entre dos fuerzas como el blanco favorito, como el chivo expiatorio que debía sacrificarse por el simple hecho de ser el guerrero más visible, el que luchaba sin ocultarse y el que daba la cara ante el enemigo?

¿Y era juguete de quién? Marioneta de Guiñol con hilos como cadenas. Solo, solo a pesar de tenerla a ella, Bella, su Bella, antes tan cerca y ahora más lejana que nunca. Cuando el sol se elevó plenamente con el anuncio de una nueva jornada de trabajo, él se levantó sobresaltado por estos pensamientos obsesivos, Bella... Jessica... nombres que resonaban en su cerebro con sentidos diferentes y opuestos.

Abrumado se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió a la oficina, con el único deseo de ver a Bella y con el pensamiento de no ser llamado en absoluto a la oficina de McCarthy, no se sentía con fuerzas para ver nuevamente a Jessica, mucho menos delante de su querida compañera de trabajo.

* * *

IV

Con el paso de los años Jessica aprendió a ser parte del decorado de la oficina. Seria, eficiente, dedicada por completo a su Jefe, finalmente pasaba desapercibida. Pocos reparaban en ella. McCarthy la apreciaba pero nunca había llegado a detectarle algún talento especial que le permitiese ser promovida o asumir responsabilidades adicionales. Tan solo redactar cartas, archivar informes, concertar citas, llevar cafés a las grandes y cumbres reuniones... con la separación de McCarthy de su esposa había asumido también la noble responsabilidad de pagar sus cuentas y pedir su ropa a la lavandería.

Había tenido sus amantes ocasionales, generalmente agentes del FBI, nada serio pues nadie había estado interesado en algo serio con ella. Además el único agente que le quitaba el sueño, que la llevaba a la estratosfera de la fantasía y que la excitaba con sólo una mirada era Edward Cullen, elegante con sus eternos Armanis, alto y hermoso, ojos verdes poderosos e inteligentes, misterio y masculinidad en una sola persona. Llamarlo cuando era solicitado por McCarthy era toda una bendición para ella, siempre y cuando no se le cruzara por el camino o por la línea telefónica, Isabella Swan.

A Isabella la envidiaba, había obtenido el mérito y el reconocimiento que buscaba para ella misma. A pesar de las dudas por su asignación en la Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado y sus dudosos éxitos en ella, todos le profesaban admiración, desde Edward Cullen hasta su propio Jefe, era evidente. Además la posibilidad de estar permanentemente con Edward, trabajar a su lado... desde hacía unos años pensaba que quizá eran ciertos los rumores que corrían de que se acostaban juntos. Si eso era cierto, Isabella era una maldita afortunada.

Jessica había aprendido a admirar anónimamente a Edward desde su puesto insignificante. Le había visto recorrer la oficina de McCarthy a través de los años con los diversos rostros de sus emociones: preocupación, angustia, cinismo, alegría, risa… su risa siempre le había encantado y generalmente sonreía cuando miraba a su compañera de trabajo.

* * *

V

En la noche Bella y Edward acordaron cenar en el apartamento de éste último. Pedirían comida y verían una película, como cualquier viernes casual y corriente.

El ambiente favorito de ambos a esa hora de la noche cuando estaban allí era dejar únicamente la luz de la lámpara y el brillo de la pantalla del televisor. Sin embargo, a pesar de la escasa luz, cuando Bella se sentó en el sofá fue inevitable que viera la ya larga y gruesa telaraña que dominaba la esquina de la estancia.

Edward prendió otra lámpara que estaba en el escritorio mientras revisaba su colección de películas buscando alguna más o menos presentable para ver con Bella, quizá había sido una mala idea no haber alquilado alguna, pues "Conejitas en celo" u "Orgías de pasión" no le parecían buenas opciones.

— Edward, ¿hace cuanto que no aseas en serio tu apartamento?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Está medianamente mejor que todos los días.

Ella levantó una ceja mientras le señalaba la telaraña que obviamente contenía a la araña, abultada y peluda, por lo visto muy bien alimentada.

— ¡Oh! Es eso. No te preocupes, —observó desde el mueble ubicado al lado de su escritorio, mientras se le caía la pila de películas y las reorganizaba —es mi nueva mascota, más autosuficiente que el pez y más ilustrativa, la mantengo allí para no olvidarme de mi posición en la vida, para auto engañarme con la idea de que estoy mejor que cualquiera de esa presas que atrapa y devora habitualmente. Además, es control biológico para insectos, sin venenos ni desechos peligrosos, muy ambiental, supongo.

— Bien por ti si deseas mantenerla en este lugar, pero cuando estés ausente no me pedirás que venga a alimentarla, tiene un tamaño bastante impresionante para mi gusto.

— Afortunadamente se provee su propio alimento, pero… no me digas que la siempre intachable y circunspecta agente Isabella Swan siente aversión por una simple araña, has tenido que ver y tocar los más horrorosos cadáveres por diversas causas de muerte violenta y diferentes grados de descomposición, te has enfrentado a los peores asesinos en serie, a las más escalofriantes bandas criminales, ¿y ahora te escandalizas por una arañita?

— No, ella no me escandaliza, lo que me escandaliza es tu tono, eso de querer auto engañarte de que estás mejor que alguna de sus presas, suena muy depresivo, aún en ti.

Edward regresó y se sentó en el sofá, traía en sus manos dos DVDs pasables pero aún no estaba muy convencido. Se sonrió y sintió temor de mirarla a los ojos, su intuitiva Bella era evidente que sospechaba algo...

— Ya me conoces, a veces ando con el existencialismo exacerbado...

— Edward, me estás ocultando algo, o me lo cuentas o debes saber que me dedicaré a averiguarlo... no me gusta que me dejen fuera. En tus asuntos personales no tengo derecho a meterme, y sin duda si es algo personal lo dejaré así, pero si es algo del trabajo...

— En efecto, tienes razón, me pasa algo y sí, es personal... —contestó deseoso de que terminaran el tema y, con ello, la posibilidad de que Bella pudiera intentar averiguar algo.

— Pues en ese caso te lo respeto, pero sabes que si necesitas a una amiga, puedes contar conmigo... —le dijo ella rozando suavemente su mano, buscándole los ojos con la mirada.

Edward sintió como si al mismo tiempo que recibía la mirada de apoyo de Bella, que le envolvía en una sensación acariciante, fuera observado con censura por la araña, que con sus ocho ojos había sido testigo de su pecado.

— Creo que será mejor buscar algo en la tele… — sugirió Edward finalmente, desviando la mirada.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Hola,_**

**_Ésta _****_historia la escribí hace algún tiempo para otro fandom y ahora me he permitido adaptarla a los personajes de Meyer con algunos cambios sustanciales, con lo cual me he divertido un montón, consta de cinco capítulos y ya está terminada._**

**_A mí personalmente me gusta mucho ésta trama, y por eso quise darle una oportunidad con Edward y Bella como protagonistas._**

**_Ojalá si has leído, te animes a comentar._**

**_Les invito a leer y comentar mi nueva historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, fue realizada para The Sadness Story Contest, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, ojalá, si les gusta sobre las otras historias, puedan apoyarme además con su voto cuando se abran la votaciones, probablemente a partir del 8 o 9 de marzo._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Saranya.x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**SUMARIO**: Los Agentes Cullen y Swan, del FBI, son pareja dentro de la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado, Edward es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de Bella porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes. La narración no necesariamente va en tiempo lineal, hay alteraciones, retrocesos y avances en el tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

VI

Jessica también había aprendido con el paso de los años a enterarse de muchas cosas y callar siempre, siempre, hasta ahora. Estaba harta de su posición y deseosa de ser reconocida y exaltada, aún a costa de lo que fuera. Solo tenía una ventaja el pasar tan desapercibida, era el tener acceso a conversaciones, documentos y archivos a los que nadie, nadie más podía acceder.

Por eso estaba enterada de la relación entre el Grupo empresarial Vulturi y ciertas ramas de FBI que investigaban delitos de cuello blanco y de que la Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado, con toda la honestidad de sus agentes era manipulada y utilizada eventualmente para sus fines con quien sabe con qué propósitos.

Y por eso encontró una mina de oro, un pasaporte a su futuro que debía aprovechar con inteligencia. Su suerte comenzó cuando sacó a escondidas copia de una llave altamente protegida por McCarthy, la guardaba en la caja fuerte de la oficina. Era del archivador personal de su Jefe, un área a la que ella no tenía acceso pero donde éste guardaba celosamente carpetas que progresivamente le entregaba Edward. En una larga ausencia de McCarthy lo abrió.

Lo que encontró la dejó sorprendida.

Era un archivo paralelo y secreto de la Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado, temas enigmáticos, escalofriantes y turbios...

Los ingenuos de McCarthy y Edward habían dejado un rastro documental de sus secretos. Todos los rastros y evidencias de las mentiras sobre las mentiras, asuntos que era evidente habían mantenido ocultos a sus superiores y aún para Isabella Swan, los mismos documentos lo decían, carecían de sellos oficiales y todos iban firmados por Edward Cullen con un visto bueno de Emmett McCarthy. Si querían guardar el secreto, ¿para qué firmar los documentos? Quizá trataban de constituir pruebas que les sirvieran en un futuro para exponer esas verdades. Cuando se referían a Isabella aclaraban las versiones que le presentaban, las razones y las evidencias sobre las cuales basaban los informes oficiales que presentaban con ella.

Los pensamientos de Jessica se dispararon hacia el infinito. ¿Por qué se lo ocultaron a Isabella? Seguramente para protegerla. ¿Quién tomó esa decisión? Seguramente Edward, para evitar que su tesoro fuera mancillado por los más escabrosos y asquientos secretos del Grupo Empresarial Vulturi, fachada de la peor organización criminal transnacional que pudiera tener sede en los Estados Unidos, todo de seguro le fue ocultado por preservar su inocencia, su ingenuidad y además, seguramente, porque sería difícil que ella lo creyera. Isabella, tan inteligente, tan sabia, pero tan tozudamente racional, siempre requiriendo pruebas para creerlo todo, había sido excluida de la verdad simplemente por su incapacidad para aceptarla como tal.

"Pobre tonta", pensaba Jessica, "Finalmente se ha apersonado de una lucha en la que ella ha sido la principal engañada, y por sus propios amigos".

Jessica gastó dos semanas de su tiempo libre dedicada a la minuciosa tarea de leer concienzuda y concentradamente todos los expedientes paralelos, todos acompañados de sendas copias de los expedientes oficiales, todos con las mentiras minuciosamente descritas, minuciosamente destacadas.

Así se enteró de que todo comenzó cuando una de las fuentes de Edward que fue asesinada y designada como John Doe, le había dejado a éste un legado, completamente documentado y con pruebas, de un plan del Grupo Empresarial Vulturi para ir escalando en la esfera del crimen, a través de homicidios sistemáticos y el robo continuado a alto nivel, peor que una mafia, porque contaba con una creíble fachada de legalidad, por medio de una empresa multinacional sólida y la posesión de cargos y aliados en los más altos niveles del Estado, incluido el FBI.

"Qué estúpidos", pensaba. No dejaron el archivo en medio magnético o en la red por temor a los hackers o a las revisiones de seguridad de la propia organización, todo estaba en documentos impresos perfectamente marcados y organizados, quizá el mismo Edward era el encargado de llevar este registro minucioso.

Las evidencias señalaban que, sin embargo, a pesar de mantener oculta la información, Edward y McCarthy hacían resistencia al plan del Grupo Empresarial Vulturi, pero ella podría mostrar ante Bella que eran colaboradores. Sería fácil. Con tanta información oculta se sentiría traicionada. Tenía en sus manos a McCarthy, pero lo mejor, lo que más le encantaba era que tenía en sus manos a Edward Cullen, quien estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de conservar la amistad y el afecto de Isabella.

Jessica extrajo documentos claves progresivamente para fotocopiarlos y comenzó la tarea de establecer como obtendría ventaja del asunto. Se le empezaban a ocurrir unas interesantes ideas.

VII

John Doe, nombre clave pero no real, le dejó un mensaje encriptado en el correo electrónico que los chicos de Delitos Informáticos le ayudaron a descifrar.

Contenía los datos suficientes para encontrar el archivo personal de John Doe, quien sin duda presentía o tenía certeza de que sería asesinado y por eso lo nombró heredero de la muerte. Un legado imposible de cargar solo, una verdad espantosa contra la cual se sentía impotente para luchar, pero no le quedaba otro camino.

Quién lo hubiera pensado, que una sola persona se convirtiera en ficha clave para salvar a su país y al mundo entero de una organización que vivía y se sostenía con el delito y la depravación, que comerciaba y ganaba dinero a montones a través de la esclavitud sexual y de las drogas, y que esa persona fuera él, precisamente, él.

Desde que fue poseedor del secreto no supo que hacer con él, turbar hasta tal punto la suave inocencia de Bella era imposible, no creía que ella pudiera asimilar la carga de algo tan escalofriante, su espíritu se diezmaría, caería derrotada. Ella era fuerte, claro, pero su destreza e inteligencia para desentrañar las argucias del crimen no habían tocado su corazón, era una verdad terrible, que tocaba y transformaba la vida de miles de seres humanos en el planeta, el comercio sexual y drogas de los Vulturi era extenso y tocaba a los Estados Unidos y a países del tercer mundo con legislaciones débiles y permisivas.

Menos sabiendo que la hermana mayor de Bella, Ángela Swan, había muerto en manos de esos criminales, que había sido mancillada, ultrajada y tirada en un contenedor de basura sin la más mínima conciencia de su humanidad.

Pero no podría luchar sin ella, lo sabía porque ya antes se había quedado solo, unos pocos meses, suficientes para que supiera que sin Bella no era nada.

Entonces buscó a McCarthy, más que para obtener un aliado, para compartir la carga pesada de sostener esa gran verdad, la que hubiera preferido que se mantuviera oculta, pero que ahora era parte de su ser. McCarthy estuvo de acuerdo en mantenerlo e silencio, Bella era una aliada pero aún era muy vulnerable con el tema de su hermana, ella no sabía los detalles de su muerte como asumir la inmensidad de la amenaza sin que afectara su vida personal, más que afectarla, la destruiría.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a manejar el archivo paralelo de secretos. Muchos de los casos trabajados tenían la versión oficial, habitualmente trabajada con Bella y la versión extraoficial, organizada y sistematizada por Edward, con el registro de los avances en la resistencia contra la organización criminal, con la finalidad en efecto de dejar un rastro documental que les sirviera en el futuro, cuando fuera propicio exponer el plan.

Si Bella se enterara se daría cuenta de por qué Edward nunca tenía tiempo para redactar los informes con ella. No era en todos los casos, algunos no tenían nada que ver con el tema; a Bella le iban soltando verdades a medias y le iban mostrando evidencias progresivas, pero el tamaño de la mentira había adquirido proporciones descomunales y a estas alturas ya era imposible contarle la verdad, aunque estuviera preparada para ello, porque inevitablemente se mostrarían como unos traidores y manipuladores de mierda.

VIII

Ya era común para Bella permanecer solitaria en la oficina. Se sentaba ante su escritorio en las largas ausencias de Edward, hasta había comenzado a sacarle punta a los lápices con destreza y pensaba en la mejor estrategia para lanzarlos al techo.

Mientras tanto su mente analizaba y tomaba giros inesperados. La única salida que vislumbraba era seguirle y espiarle. Edward recibía llamadas extrañas, hacía visitas sin ella en horas de trabajo, la excluía de todo esto y ni una sola palabra. Por ello, espiarle era la única alternativa.

Por alguna extraña razón las últimas noches había soñado con la araña que vio en casa de Edward. La veía tejer sus hilos y devorar sus presas, pero lo increíblemente angustiante era que veía a un Edward miniaturizado, atrapado en la red y a punto de ser devorado.

Aunque no se consideraba supersticiosa no podía alejar la sensación de que Edward estaba en peligro, sensación respaldada con ese silencio, esa soledad que sentía que lo abrumaba como si nunca antes hubiera sentido tanta necesidad de tenerla a ella cerca, pero al mismo tiempo la alejaba y no la hacía partícipe de lo que estaba pasando.

Esa noche le vigilaría. Había solicitado un vehículo diferente al de siempre para no ser advertida, estaba dispuesta a desentrañar el misterio y a desenrollar su propia mente de esa telaraña de temores que la envolvía y prácticamente, no la dejaba respirar en paz.

Edward se había ausentado de la oficina toda la tarde con la excusa de que tenía una reunión con McCarthy, pero Bella ya había hablado con Jessica por teléfono quien le había informado que ni Edward ni su jefe se encontraban en la oficina. ¿Quizá se habían encontrado fuera? Era extraño, o quizá Edward le había mentido, no sería raro, con la actitud de los últimos días, esos problemas personales que decía que tenía sonaban a verdaderos problemas.

Jessica disfrutaba de la amable visión externa del Edificio Hoover a través de la ventana. Era agradable ver a esa gente insignificante pululando por todos lados, muchos con vidas insulsas y vanas, mientras ella estaba llena de una luminosa felicidad.

Sin embargo, la última llamada recibida la había dejado muy pensativa.

Recién que Isabella le había colgado el teléfono después de preguntar por su compañero de trabajo, Jessica no pudo menos que sentirse triunfadora, ahora que estaba segura de que ellos nunca habían compartido una cama, con fines sexuales no, por lo menos, y aunque la misma Isabella lo ignorara por fin le había ganado en algo, había disfrutado de una noche de sexo con Edward Cullen, mucho más de lo que la misma Bella podía haber logrado en todos estos años.

Y el sexo había sido espectacular. Por lo menos para ella, con ese cuerpo intenso y bello disponible solamente para satisfacerla. Lo había recorrido y saboreado a su gusto. Estaba segura de que él lo había disfrutado, deseaba convencerse de ello, la prueba era que él había logrado excitarse y embestirla con su imponente y rígido miembro, para eso se requería estar excitado, ¿no? Pero la carcomía el recuerdo de la absoluta indiferencia de él ante sus besos y caricias, se había dejado hacer pero sin responder, dejando una huella de frialdad ante lo que había sucedido, y eso la llenaba de ira.

Debería contarle a Isabella… alardear de su logro ante ella; pero no, no ahora, aún tenía mucho por disfrutar con Edward, y si ella se enteraba de algo, corría el riesgo de perderlo todo. Aún no se expondría, hasta que se asegurara de obtener de Edward más que su cuerpo, hasta que garantizara para sí algo de sus sentimientos, hasta que le hiciera dependiente de su afecto y de su pasión, porque ése era su objetivo.

Además, ¿Isabella había preguntado por una reunión entre Edward Cullen y Emmett McCarthy? Esos dos se traían algo entre manos si se reunían por fuera de la oficina para que ella no se enterara. Era hora de dar un primer golpe, de que se dieran cuenta de que sus amenazas eran en serio y no el capricho de una niña tonta que pudiera ser manipulada.

Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó ante el escritorio dispuesta a definir su próximo paso.

IX

El último día en que Edward Cullen tuvo algo de tranquilidad la mañana estaba soleada y la mirada de Bella al recibirlo en la oficina había sido como una ráfaga refrescante en el calor del verano. Como era ahora habitual se habían visto el fin de semana y las señales que emanaban cada uno de ellos hacia el otro indicaban que estaban más que dispuestos a llevar su relación a otro nivel.

El sábado anterior, en el apartamento de Bella, entre la bruma de unas copas de vino y una película estúpida, se habían besado. Con intensidad, con fuerza, con el anhelo desbocado de los que han deseado saborearse demasiado tiempo y se han contenido. Habían terminado de cenar en una de esas rutinas que habían adquirido para atenuar sus soledades, el sabor del vino era suave y el calor del alcohol en sus venas les hizo sentarse más cerca de lo políticamente correcto, en el sofá blanco y mullido, ante el habitual televisor encendido. Colocaron una película vieja en blanco y negro de la cual ninguno recordaba ni el título.

Él instintivamente pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, ella se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, imbuida en la sensación de sentirse tan a salvo acunada por el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Edward, que latía tan aprisa... ¿solo por tenerla a ella entre sus brazos? Sorprendida por ese ritmo cardiaco acelerado que ya se le había contagiado levantó el rostro y se encontraron tan cerca, tanto que fue inevitable. Ninguno podía recordar quien dio el primer paso o tomó la iniciativa, fue como de común acuerdo, como si una certeza se hubiera apoderado de ambos y solo hubiesen hecho lo más natural, lo más lógico e inexorable.

Los segundos parecían interminables mientras duró pero cuando acabó les pareció muy breve, suficiente sin embargo para dejarles jadeantes, con la respiración entrecortada y absolutamente sin palabras. Al dar el beso por terminado sonrieron y se mantuvieron abrazados, ella recostada sobre su pecho, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo, allí sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que el acuerdo silencioso hizo que finalmente Edward se marchara.

Querían ir despacio, decirse las cosas poco a poco, sin prisas, sin temores. El primer paso estaba dado y ya no había vuelta atrás, una cosa era unas tentativas de beso que nunca llegaron a ser a lo largo de los años, o un beso de amigos suave en los labios en cumpleaños o año nuevo, podían ser obviados, olvidados como si no hubieran existido, éste beso no, imposible.

Pero ese lunes siguiente al fin de semana memorable, día que parecía prometedor y refrescante, Edward recibió la llamada alarmada de McCarthy, quien lo citó de inmediato en su oficina.

Una vez allí Edward vivió la reunión con Jessica todavía envuelto en la sensación de aquel beso, con la certeza de que su felicidad y la de Bella estaban seriamente amenazadas.

McCarthy, a pesar de estar tan alterado y decepcionado, confrontó con firmeza a Jessica y le preguntó,

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

Ella no se lo pensó mucho, ya lo tenía todo muy definido.

—De usted, un ascenso en mi empleo con una alta recomendación de su parte, dejar de ser su mandadera y una nota de felicitación por mi desempeño para enviar a mi madre. De usted Edward —dijo dirigiéndose a éste de forma muy sugerente —quiero algo un poco más complejo, que le indicaré en privado, esta noche en su apartamento. Deseo un trato respetuoso de ambos y poco a poco les iré comentando mis otras peticiones.

A McCarthy le pareció muy poco y simple lo que pedía, había que estar alerta pues lo que estaba en juego era demasiado grave para negarle nada. No era únicamente Bella, era la lucha personal de Edward y McCarthy en resistencia a los Vulturi que habían logrado estructurar desde esa pequeña oficina del FBI, eran los nombres de los integrantes y colaboradores de la misma, una red que había crecido como una telaraña por el mundo, con auxiliares en los Estados Unidos y en países claves como Rusia y Francia y en otros del Tercer Mundo. Era demasiado lo que estaba en juego.

Y eran demasiado escrupulosos para simplemente eliminarla, aunque a Edward le pareció una alternativa viable cuando conoció todas sus pretensiones, esa noche, en su apartamento, y se vio obligado a ceder ante ellas.

X

Edward y McCarthy entraron silenciosamente en el apartamento vacío de Jessica, fue fácil distraer al conserje y más fácil aún abrir la cerradura. Se encontraron con una estancia pequeña que tenía la normalidad escrita en cada una de las sillas, mesas y adornos que la llenaban. Nada raro, nada especial o diferente que denotara alguna anomalía en la organización mental de su propietaria, quizá todo un tanto descuidado. Edward había comenzado a apreciar la pulcritud y el orden femeninos a través de la armonía pluscuamperfecta del apartamento de Bella, percibir en su propio apartamento el descuido no le afectaba pero ahora viendo esos detalles en una mujer se llenaba de una aprehensión y un asco desconocidos.

Lo sorprendente lo encontraron cuando entraron a la habitación, una cama desgarbada y unas paredes encuadradas con espejos, cuyos marcos estaban bordeados de fotografías, en todos los tamaños y circunstancias, de Edward Cullen. Cuando en alguna foto aparecía Bella, ésta había sido tachada con una x de color rojo con el centro en medio de la frente.

—Ésta mujer está desequilibrada —anotó McCarthy siguiendo la línea del pensamiento de Edward —y obviamente está obsesionada con usted.

McCarthy decidió ser directo y expresar la duda que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se giró hacia él y una vez le tuvo frente a frente continuó.

—Edward, usted no ha querido decírmelo y yo se lo he respetado, pero por su seguridad y la de Bella, dígame ahora y exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que le pidió Jessica esa noche?

Aunque hubiera preferido evadirlo, decidió ser sincero.

—Emmett, soy la prueba fehaciente de que es una desequilibrada. Ella... ella… quiso tener sexo conmigo... —dijo con voz firme pero avergonzada, mirándole fijamente.

—Y usted... ¿accedió? —preguntó McCarthy con sorpresa.

— No... no tuve alternativa... era eso o ver a Bella odiándome por el resto de la vida, ver todo nuestro trabajo de los últimos años en ruinas, a nuestros colaboradores expuestos…

— Pero por Dios, Edward... hay que neutralizar a esa mujer como sea... no me atrevo a preguntarle lo que tuvo que ser para usted acceder a tal pretensión, no quiero saberlo... lo que me preocupa ahora es el tamaño de la obsesión que tiene con usted y las proporciones del odio que siente hacia Bella, estas fotografías lo representan.

Evidentemente, las fotos correspondían a copias de las que habían quedado archivadas en algunos expedientes, fotos logradas en escenas de crímenes o en entrevistas con sospechosos, parecían escaneadas e impresas para centrarse en los rostros de Edward principalmente y en Bella, alternativamente. Y la más sorprendente, era una foto de Bella tomada en el hospital después de haber sido herida de bala en el hombro, cuando aún no había recobrado el conocimiento, en la cual sobre la x una sola palabra la cubría con caracteres rojos y desproporcionados que decían: Morirás.

—Lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de la Agente Swan... —insistió McCarthy —quizá sea hora de que pensemos en contarle toda la verdad, aún a costa de nosotros mismos. La prioridad es garantizar su seguridad.

Edward sabía que él tenía la razón, decirle la verdad era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse. Pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras tanto le hizo notar a McCarthy los documentos personales que había encontrado en el cajón de la mesa de noche, eran una medicación firmada por un tal doctor Sullivan, de una clínica psiquiátrica, acompañada de un diagnóstico en letra confusa en el que se distinguía:

"Paciente: Jessica Stanley. Diagnóstico: Trastorno delirante tipo erotomaniaco. Recomendación: Medicación - ingreso inmediato a la Institución Psiquiátrica para tratamiento."

—Es un trastorno psicótico —explicó Edward a McCarthy sin ocultar su sorpresa —dadas las características y si yo soy el objeto de su obsesión, con seguridad piensa que estoy enamorado de ella, que accedí a sus deseos porque yo también lo deseaba y además… puede llegar a ser violenta.

Por fin tenían algo contra ella, Edward sintió como si la presión del ovillo de la tela de la araña que lo apresaba cediera un poco y logró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, respirar profundamente.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola,**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a comentar.**_

_**Les invito a leer y comentar mi nueva historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, fue realizada para The Sadness Story Contest, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, ojalá, si les gusta sobre las otras historias, puedan apoyarme además con su voto cuando se abran la votaciones, probablemente a partir del 8 o 9 de marzo.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**SUMARIO**: Los Agentes Cullen y Swan, del FBI, son pareja dentro de la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado, Edward es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de Bella porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes. La narración no necesariamente va en tiempo lineal, hay alteraciones, retrocesos y avances en el tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**TERCERA PARTE**

XI

En su apartamento Bella se revolcaba en medio de las sábanas arrugadas. Un calor insoportable la inundaba y se dio cuenta de que provenía de su propio cuerpo, no del medio ambiente. La temperatura del aire acondicionado estaba correcta, ya lo había verificado varias veces.

Lo que la llenaba de ansiedad y no la dejaba dormir era una sensación de ira y dolor al mismo tiempo. Pensamientos obsesivos anegaban su mente y sintió temor por lo que le costaría volver a recuperar el control y el equilibrio. Debía lograrlo. Al día siguiente sería inevitable enfrentar a Edward en la oficina y no podía llegar a azotarlo con insultos o reclamos, cual novia celosa.

Cierto que se habían besado, cierto que ella esperaba de él una lealtad que trascendiera lo laboral, o por lo menos, si él no sentía nada más por ella, su amistad lo ameritaba, que le hubiera contado que estaba sosteniendo una relación con una mujer. ¡Con una mujer que no era ella!

Lo peor era contemplar como la ilusión que se había forjado se desinflaba.

El Edward misterioso, que parecía obsesivo con llamarla cada noche, pero que se escabullía por completo de su vida, quizá estaba apenado por la perspectiva de tener que explicar por qué esa noche la besó con tanta intensidad, con una fuerza tan prometedora que no hicieron falta las palabras, haciendo que ella quedara con certezas injustificadas.

Obviamente él no había sentido lo mismo que ella, había sido un error, un lamentable error.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó un instante de su obsesión, pero la llenó de terror. Era él. Seguro era él y ella estaba ya bañada en lágrimas y la voz le saldría confusa, dolorida... pero, ¿por qué él la llamaba si estaba con otra mujer? Lo había visto, esa misma noche, entrar con ella a su apartamento, desde la sombra de un auto oficial y desde unos binoculares que limpió repetidas veces para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

Una fuerza la movía a escuchar su voz vibrante, aterciopelada, estremecida siempre que hablaba con ella, quería sentir en dónde guardaba el engaño... y hasta qué punto. Contestó cuando estaba por perderse la llamada en el contestador automático.

—Hola.

—Hola Bella... soy yo... de nuevo... —su voz se sentía también extrañamente triste, trágica, con un sino mucho más depresivo que el que le había escuchado en los últimos tiempos.

—Lo sé... —ella solo se sentía con fuerzas para contestar con monosílabos.

—Perdona que interrumpiera tu sueño nuevamente... quería escucharte, saber si estabas bien.

—Estoy... bien — su voz trémula la delataba.

—¿Seguro? Te escucho algo extraña —por lo visto Edward Cullen era ya un experto en intuir sus estados de ánimo, a veces con mirarla, ahora con unas pocas palabras.

—Seguro... y tú… ¿estás solo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que no estoy solo... no ahora que estoy hablando contigo.

Ella respondió con un fuerte suspiro, ¿de alivio? En principio se aterrorizó con la respuesta ¿él iba a admitirle que estaba con otra? Hasta que comprendió el sentido cuando la completó. ¿Por qué creerle? De pronto su acompañante solo estaba dormida, dormida después de sentir el peso de su masculinidad en su interior, gemir de placer y llorar de felicidad por los besos y las caricias que siempre le había negado a ella.

—No suenas bien Bella, pareces melancólica...

—Lo único que quiero es quiero dormir un poco, hasta mañana.

Los pensamientos comenzaban a obsesionarla con más fuerza, cuando cerraba los ojos le llegaba la imagen nítida y fuerte de una mujer sin rostro en los brazos de Edward.

—Bien, descansa, mi... Bella.

Edward colgó atemorizado, casi, casi se le habían escapado sus sentimientos en una sola palabra que no había pronunciado pero que le nacía en el alma decir. Pero no podía pronunciarla, porque ahora era más indigno de ella, porque la culpa lo carcomía por dentro y había corroído su espíritu.

Ella se quedó escuchando el pitido del teléfono un rato. "...descansa, mi...", ¿mi qué? Otra cosa más para pensar en la eternidad de una noche de insomnio.

XII

Edward estaba exhausto, preocupado pero satisfecho. Esta noche le había dado un NO categórico a Jessica. No quiso perder la oportunidad de verla humillada ante la contrariedad que le generaba ser rechazada, sobre todo con todas las ínfulas del poder recién adquirido que le había dado tan buenos resultados en la anterior ocasión.

Él la encontró a la entrada de su edificio, ya tarde en la noche, cuando llegaba de la oficina.

—¿Sabes a lo que vengo? —le preguntó ella.

Él asintió y la invitó a entrar en su apartamento como si necesitara que su araña, única compañía en su soledad, fuera testigo de que por fin tenía las agallas para ponerla en su sitio y dejar que secara su húmeda excitación en pura y simple frustración.

Entraron y Jessica se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación, llevándolo de la mano y prendiendo las luces, pues quería verlo todo y grabarlo en su mente para recrearse en cada detalle. Ella le guió hasta la cama esperando sexo, puro y llano, sin preguntar nada más, sin preámbulos ni la oportunidad de decir que no. Él la miró en silencio y solo al último momento, cuando ella empezaba a desvestirse y se acercaba con la intención de acariciarle, se lo dijo con una frialdad desalmada, que le daba un gran alivio.

—Me das asco.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sorprendida, transformado su rostro por la ira y ofendida hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser.

—Eres una perra asquerosa y jamás, jamás en el resto de mi vida permitiré que vuelvas a ponerme un solo dedo encima —lo dijo con tal tranquilidad y certeza que trasmitió toda la intensidad de su sentir.

—¿Estás loco?

Ella lo dijo temerosa de que él pudiera cumplir con su amenaza, si no podía tenerlo, ¿qué sentido tendría ser poseedora de esa verdad? ¿De qué le serviría verlo destruido, sin Isabella, sin trabajo, pero sin la oportunidad de tocarlo, tomarlo y apoderarse de su cuerpo como única alternativa para poder adueñarse de su alma? Porque ella creía que podría conquistarlo, volverlo dependiente del placer que le proporcionaba.

—¡No estoy loco, tú estás loca...! ¡Fuera, fuera de mi casa, fuera de mi vida, maldita perra! —le dijo tomándola del brazo con brusquedad y llevándola hacia la puerta.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era en serio. Esquivó el roce doloroso de Edward en su brazo, volvió a abotonar su blusa y a ponerse la chaqueta, mientras en shock le miraba como lo que él le había dicho que era, como una loca furiosa.

—Toda tu vida te arrepentirás de esto Edward, ya lo verás, toda tu vida...

—Únicamente me arrepiento de esa noche en que tuvimos sexo, te aseguro que es el recuerdo más vergonzoso y que me genera más repulsión de toda mi existencia.

Jessica abandonó el apartamento rápidamente, dejándolo con la sensación de que había realizado un acto acertado y al mismo tiempo equivocado, con insospechables consecuencias. Cuando ella salió Edward se quedó mirando la puerta y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la araña en su esquina preferida, la vio pendiendo de un hilo, con dificultades para mantener el equilibrio y retornar a su tela, porque una ráfaga de viento que entraba por la ventana abierta la hacía ondular de lado a lado.

De lo que Edward no se percató fue que cuando invitaba a Jessica a entrar a su apartamento, Bella le observaba con unos binoculares gastados que le impidieron identificar a la mujer. Ella se marchó inmediatamente entraron, con las entrañas revueltas y unas náuseas insoportables.

XIII

Después de abandonar en compañía de McCarthy el apartamento de Jessica, volvieron al FBI con la intención de indagar su expediente.

Desde un computador ubicado en la oficina de sistemas del FBI, McCarthy accedió con facilidad al sistema de información donde estaban registradas todas las hojas de vida de los agentes y funcionarios al servicio de la organización; con facilidad entró a la página donde reposaba la información sobre Jessica, todo se veía normal, correcto, adecuado a lo que siempre habían pensado de ella, hasta que se encontraron con un área restringida.

—Qué extraño —anotó Edward —esta área solo es utilizada para guardar información clasificada, sobre agentes, misiones u operaciones encubiertas ¿Por qué utilizarla con Jessica? Es secretaria, no cumple misiones ni esta comprometida en investigaciones.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo —expresó McCarthy con decisión mientras continuaba digitando —hace algún tiempo, por una casualidad llegó a mis manos la clave maestra de acceso a todo documento, clasificado o no, que esté alojado en el sistema de información del FBI, sabía que me iba a ser útil, pero no tan pronto.

En efecto, digitó los números y letras que se correspondían a la clave y la información quedó abierta, completa, sin restricciones.

— Wooow Emmett, cuando le cuente a los muchachos de Delitos Informáticos no me lo van a creer, se van a morir de la depresión cuando sepan que ya no los necesito para hackear información de alto nivel.

—Entonces mejor no te cuento de donde provino la información de la clave… —respondió McCarthy mirándole de reojo la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro.

— Vamos... los muchachos de Delitos Informáticos me la hubieran entregado a mí... ¿Por qué a usted?

Edward se quedó esperando una respuesta, pues lo que tenían ante sus ojos, era abrumador. Así como la misma unidad a su cargo, se encontraron con que existía un expediente paralelo de Jessica, sostenido y ocultado por personajes que tuvieron que ver con su padre. Ellos se encontraron con que ella había entrado en la Academia y realizado el entrenamiento del FBI, Edward se dio cuenta que los años coincidían con los de entrada y graduación de la misma Bella. "Seguramente ya la conocía", pensó.

Jessica había reprobado en dos oportunidades para poder ser designada agente del FBI, no solo los exámenes de aptitud y conocimientos, lo más grave, había reprobado los tests psicológicos, pues la señalaban como altamente egocentrista, sin compasión ni sentido de la lealtad o el sacrificio, inestable, con baja autoestima y recomendaban que le impidieran el manejo de armas de fuego.

—Una persona así no debió haber sido admitida en el FBI, para ningún tipo de cargo —rezongó McCarthy, indignado.

—Usted estuvo trabajando con una bomba de tiempo por todos estos años Emmett, vaya usted a saber en que otros asuntos pueda estar implicada.

—Lo peor es que no me di cuenta nunca, hasta ahora que saca las garras de la peor forma...

—Pues no lo culpo, parecía una mosquita muerta cuando en verdad era una araña ponzoñosa.

Imprimieron todos los documentos, tenían elementos para minar la credibilidad de Jessica, el problema es que ésta aún tenía en su poder pruebas documentales de su secreto, no estaban en su apartamento, había que averiguar en dónde las había ocultado.

Camino a su oficina, lugar por ahora más seguro para guardar la información que el despacho de McCarthy, Edward lo preparó para lo peor.

—Emmett, Jessica me ha avisado que hoy irá a mi apartamento, quiere más y yo no estoy dispuesto a dárselo —indicó con decisión.

—Pues nos prepararemos. Con estos documentos y su experiencia iremos construyendo un perfil criminal de Jessica. Para defendernos ante nuestros superiores, la mostraremos como una extorsionista capaz de fabricar pruebas, en caso de ser necesario; respecto a Bella… deberemos definir como hablar con ella... y esa es una misión de los dos... no debemos ocultarle más la verdad, se lo debemos.

—Lo sé, eso para mí es lo más difícil... pero algo que me dará mucho alivio hacer, a pesar de las consecuencias.

Los dos hombres no podían ocultar la tristeza y la preocupación en sus rostros. El peor error había sido no haber confiado en ella desde el principio, aunque no lo hubiera compartido o creído, sin duda habría guardado silencio y les habría hecho menos amarga la lucha de los últimos años, o quizá hubiera optado por abandonarles, pero siempre con una opción clara y nítida ante sus ojos, no con el engaño al que había estado sometida, atrapada en la búsqueda de una verdad que ya habían encontrado, pero contra la cual aún debían luchar.

XIV

Ese día Bella se dedicó algo más a su arreglo personal. Aunque era normal en ella estar siempre muy bien presentada, ese día sentía que debía reforzar su autoestima y escogió de una forma más consciente su ropa y se aplicó con mayor atención el maquillaje, tenue, apropiado. El perfume se extendió con suavidad detrás de sus orejas, dejando una estela de aroma un poco más intenso del habitual, su cabello habitualmente recogido se lo dejó suelto, cayendo en ondas suaves y sedosas.

Edward la había abandonado por otra mujer. Aunque siempre supo que no cumplía todos los requisitos del test físico para ser admitida en los gustos de Edward, hoy él debía apreciar lo que se había perdido y, mejor aún, lamentarlo.

Llegó a la oficina vacía y al poco tiempo recibió con desconfianza el sobre sin remitente que le entregaron en la primera ronda de correspondencia de la mañana. Edward aún no llegaba a la oficina y ella sentía el peso de una soledad que no deseaba romper porque verle sería aún más doloroso. Pero debía enfrentarlo, enfrentar su mirada y adivinar a través de ella, cuan equivocada había estado.

Abrió el sobre con rapidez inspirada por una inusitada curiosidad. El sobre había llegado por el correo interno, venía de alguien del mismo edificio, pero ni aún dentro aparecía de quién. Sacó del sobre la copia de unos documentos… un informe, firmado por Edward, una remisión de pruebas para análisis de laboratorio, también firmada por Edward... era extraño... detenidamente se fijó en el contenido y su rostro fue cambiando de tonalidades a medida que la sorpresa se apoderaba su ser, de un pálido blanquecino a un rojo furioso.

Un preocupado pero desprevenido Edward entró por la puerta de la oficina dirigiéndole un fresco saludo. Mientras dejaba el saco en el perchero concentró su mirada en ella porque le extrañó el suéter y el pantalón negros que usaba, un poco ajustados ambos que dejaban traslucir su silueta, hermosa pero que habitualmente ella trataba de disimular bajo metros y metros de tela… pero hoy no. Hasta pasados unos instantes se percató de su expresión, de su mirada, del color de su rostro y de que ella no había respondido al saludo...

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él y cualquier mortal hubiese podido pensar que con ingenuidad, como si no debiera nada a Bella, como si no le debiera una verdad que era importante para ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella se acercó lentamente y le entregó los documentos, un brillo de horror destelló en los ojos de Edward, esos papeles eran sin duda las consecuencias de su negativa de la noche anterior, las consecuencias de haber obrado, aunque tardíamente, con dignidad ante la extorsión de una perturbada. Revisó los papeles con atención y los recordó, él mismo había redactado el informe y había hecho la remisión al laboratorio con la aprobación de McCarthy, unos dos años atrás, cuando Bella aún estaba afectada por la herida de bala que había recibido.

Ella por fin, trémula, pudo pronunciar palabra:

— Me lo ocultaste, sabías que era importante para mí, pero me lo ocultaste...

Lo que había revelado Jessica era una de las tantas mentiras documentadas y detalladas del archivo, una de las más pequeñas comparadas con esa verdad grande y demoledora, pero sin duda, una de las más dolorosas.

— …encontraste el cadáver de mi hermana en un estado que permitía recabar pruebas... sabías al detalle las causas de su muerte... los resultados de su necropsia, obtuviste todas las pruebas al respecto, las guardaste, las remitiste al laboratorio y todo sin mi conocimiento, sin mi consentimiento, sin hacerme partícipe de los resultados... es atroz lo que sucedió, sabía que estaba muerta porque recibí su ataúd sellado, pero Dios, ¿en estas circunstancias? Fue una muerte terrible —las lágrimas inundaron su rostro mostrando toda su decepción, frustración y dolor.

— Sí, es cierto. No tengo excusa para ello y no quiero que me perdones, no lo merezco. En esa época estabas luchando contra la herida de bala, te había afectado el hombro pero también el pulmón, no podía decirte las causas de su muerte, no podía causarte un dolor más grande... necesitabas estar entera para ganar la lucha por tu vida... no podía minar más tu espíritu... era suficiente dolor el que la hubieras perdido.

— Bien... pero luego sané... y sabías... sabes lo que he deseado, lo que necesitaba saber el por qué de su muerte... y aún así... no me lo dijiste.

—No... porque los resultados, todo tiene que ver con los que investigábamos... y ella ya estaba muerta, no podíamos hacer nada por ella, Bella, si ella hubiera estado viva, si huera habido esperanza, te lo habría informado inmediatamente, pero ya no lo estaba; era muy doloroso para mí, romper más tu fe en ese momento...

Los ojos de Edward también se llenaron de lágrimas, su voz se quebró frente a una Bella decepcionada, que le maldecía por su afán obsesivo sobreprotector, pero que aún en contra de su propia racionalidad, en el fondo, entendía por qué él lo había hecho.

Él sintió que su mente se nublaba mientras su instinto lo acercó a ella, la tomó con suavidad por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí en una tentativa de abrazarla, ella mientras lloraba le esquivó pero finalmente se rindió y terminó también abrazando, se aferró a él con fuerza, con sus brazos rodeándolo encima de su camisa, sintiendo la suave fricción de las manos de Edward en su espalda, embriagándose en su calor que la confortaba; después de unos segundos él se soltó levemente, agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se deslizaron sobre la suavidad de las mejillas de ella, y cuando Bella sintió un suave beso detrás de su oreja, se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante, pero con la velocidad de un suspiro súbitamente recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, esa mujer extraña en su cama y las odiosas causas de la muerte de su hermana y que él no la había considerado lo suficientemente fuerte para saberlas, se soltó, con rapidez y brusquedad, saliendo de la oficina con una petición en los labios de la que no esperó una respuesta.

—Necesito que me entregues todas las pruebas y resultados, buscaré a sus asesinos y los mataré.

Él quedó allí, solo, con los brazos huérfanos, con el perfume de ella adherido a su propia piel y con la fuerte sensación de haber perdido su cobijo, su fortaleza.

XV

Como no soportó permanecer en la oficina, prefirió la soledad de su pequeño apartamento, siendo todos los acontecimientos vividos inspiradores de pensamientos obsesivos. No recordaba otra ocasión como esa, sentado, solo, en su eterno sofá de cuero negro, frente a esa araña oscura que le recordaba todos sus errores, con la duda metódica carcomiéndole el cerebro, con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro dejándole sendas cada vez más profundas.

Porque cuando los hilos que tejen el destino se rompen y sabes que fue tu culpa, la sensación de que la vida es una carga más pesada de lo que podemos soportar no nos deja continuar. Edward Cullen estaba abrumado con el peso de la verdad revelada y peor aún, con la carga siniestra de la verdad aún oculta.

Sabía que no tendría perdón y que la única persona capaz de redimirlo de todos sus pecados, se alejaría horrorizada. Su mesías de rostro marfilíneo y ojos chocolate tomaría cualquier rumbo, no importaría cuál, solo le importaría que fuera uno en el que él ya no estuviera, causándole a ella más daño, más dolor, dejándole más cicatrices imborrables mientras él quedaría con las heridas abiertas para siempre.

Sentía el fuerte impulso de lanzarse a la telaraña, de ser una presa voluntaria frente al apetito voraz de los que deseaban ver su cabeza rodar y que se complacerían en ello.

Esa noche la enfrentaría, con o sin McCarthy, ya no había vuelta atrás, el hilo en el que estaba atrapado se encogía con celeridad y ya no había escapatoria, esperaba que su paloma blanca no fuera a caer y a sucumbir en la misma red, esperaba que se mantuviera íntegra, completa, para luego poder resurgir entre las cenizas del engaño y quizá, si aún existía la redención para los más pecadores, quizá algún día obtuviera, no su amor, ya no podía ni soñar con ello, por lo menos algún atisbo de perdón.

Por ahora, se ocuparía de Jessica, la muy maldita, la que le había privado de su dignidad como hombre y como ser humano, pero finalmente, la única que le había confrontado frente a la necesidad de decirle a Bella la verdad, por más dura que pareciera, por más estremecedora y aterrorizante que fuera.

Lamentaba que su regreso al mundo de los hombres que tenían sexo hubiera sido de esa forma. Desde que conoció a Bella lo había llenado una especie de complejo de fidelidad —algo así como una castración mental —enfermedad que no había sido explicada ni estudiada por nadie en la psicología moderna, pues era aquella que le hacía centrar todo su deseo en una sola mujer y ante la imposibilidad de tenerla, le era imposible saciarse con alguna otra.

Lo que más le atormentaba era que en algún momento pensó en Jessica como una opción para desfogar su deseo reprimido, ella siempre parecía dispuesta y le enviaba esos mensajes tan directos y entendibles de que quería tener algo con él y él le devolvía los devaneos, las miradas, las sonrisas. Alguna vez creyó notar un atisbo de celos en Bella por eso le incitaba a hacerlo, le divertía. Al fin y al cabo, Jessica le parecía atractiva, si no hubiera existido Bella y él no hubiera pensado siempre que sostenía un romance con McCarthy, quizá hubiera cometido esa equivocación hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero Bella como siempre estuvo allí para salvarle. ¿Por qué era tan masoquista que se conformaba con que le volviera loco todo el tiempo, sin hacer ningún avance al respecto, siempre pensando en ella cuando finalmente se desfogaba sexualmente en solitario?

Edward prendía y apagaba la luz de la lámpara mientras pensaba que quizá la respuesta era que le gustaba tener como única compañía a su araña.

La semana anterior la había estado observando tan solitaria como él, que le inspiró algo de compasión y por ello al día siguiente le había buscado otra que le hiciera compañía, fue fácil, la halló en el pasillo de atrás de la entrada al edificio, ese que el conserje nunca limpiaba. En ese momento dudaba que hubiera sido buena idea, pues desde que se vieron por primera vez no hacían más que rivalizar por las presas, y a esa hora, la nueva araña, que era un poco más pequeña y oscura, había perdido la pelea y su araña habitual se hallaba de nuevo sola, mucho, tanto como él.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola,**_

_**Gracias a todas quienes me han dejado sus amables comentarios, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y que se animen a comentar.**_

_**Les invito a leer y comentar mi nueva historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, fue realizada para The Sadness Story Contest, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, ojalá, si les gusta sobre las otras historias, puedan apoyarme además con su voto cuando se abran la votaciones, probablemente a partir del 9 o 10 de marzo.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**SUMARIO**: Los Agentes Cullen y Swan, del FBI, son pareja dentro de la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado, Edward es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de Bella porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes. La narración no necesariamente va en tiempo lineal, hay alteraciones, retrocesos y avances en el tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Gracias a mi inspiradora mejor serie de todos los tiempos: X Files.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**

* * *

**

CUARTA PARTE

XVI

McCarthy había estado vigilando a Jessica toda la noche. Habían dejado cámaras y micrófonos en sitios claves de su estancia y su habitación y habían ubicado el centro de vigilancia en un furgón con puertas corredizas muy cerca de su apartamento. Se acomodó y se llenó de café humeante y caliente que previsivamente llevó en un gran termo, para mantenerse despierto toda la noche.

Observó atento como la mujer llegó a su apartamento hecha una furia. "Seguro es que no acepta un no por respuesta", ironizó McCarthy mentalmente recordando que Edward ya le había informado que no cedería nuevamente a su pretensión, se fijó en los monitores que le daban una clara imagen de ella en su apartamento, le era fácil cambiar de cámara con un solo botón, según estuviera en la sala o saliera de ella.

Jessica pateó todo lo que encontró a su paso y una vez en la habitación arrancó varias fotografías de Bella y las rasgó con violencia. Luego se detuvo frente a una fotografía de Edward, acarició sus contornos y la besó con fuerza, para terminar también rasgándola y triturándola en pedazos minúsculos.

— ¡Malditos, malditos, me las pagarán! —gritaba con todas sus fuerzas repetidas veces hasta que cayó temblorosa sobre su cama, revolcándose con movimientos notoriamente incontrolables, como si convulsionara.

De pronto pareció recuperar la calma y se encaminó a la sala, prendió las luces y levantó una alfombra verde y polvorienta que reposaba cerca de la entrada a la cocina… levantó una baldosa y descubrió su caleta. Estaba muy bien mimetizada para no ser una experta, según la opinión de McCarthy, tanto que ni ellos la habían localizado en su inspección inicial.

McCarthy vio como revisó los documentos que allí guardaba uno a uno y extrajo dos, con gestos compulsivos los dejó en una carpeta que situó al lado de su cartera, seguro para utilizarlos al siguiente día, vaya a saber con qué propósitos, pues obviamente planeaba llevarlos a la oficina.

Él respiró aliviado, ya repartirían funciones con Edward para recuperar los documentos, pero era un hecho, con el descubrimiento de la caleta Jessica estaba perdida y ellos salvados.

XVII

Mientras Edward estaba con la mirada y el alma perdidas en el vacío, sentado en su escritorio después de su confrontación con Bella, recibió una llamada con prisas de McCarthy.

Él le dio las buenas noticias y Edward le dio las malas.

Acordaron que mientras McCarthy recuperaba los documentos en el apartamento de Jessica, que a estas horas estaría vacío pues ella estaba trabajando, Edward visitaría al Juez y al psiquiatra que la había diagnosticado, para ver la posibilidad de que la orden de ingreso a la institución se hiciera efectiva de manera obligatoria; la estrategia sería denunciar a Jessica por extorsión, de manera que un juez emitiera la orden de ingreso que en otras circunstancias era eminentemente voluntaria.

También era indispensable eliminar, si era posible por medio del fuego, las copias obtenidas por Jessica y también los originales, ya no se expondrían nunca más a que otra persona los encontrase, además debían hablar con Bella para hacerla creer, para hacerse perdonar. Eso iba a ser lo más difícil. Necesitaba prepararse para ello, buscar un momento de paz antes de retomar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, por ello se dirigió presuroso a su apartamento.

Bella cuando sintió que había recuperado el control, regresó. Se sintió aliviada de no encontrar a Edward en la oficina.

Estaba preocupada, quienquiera que le hubiera enviado esos documentos dentro del FBI era sin duda un enemigo de Edward y de ella, alguien que además, con seguridad, quería minar la relación entre ellos. Le pareció tan claro que pensó que el mejor castigo que pudiera darle a esta persona sería no dejar que este incidente les separara, por lo menos, laboralmente.

Encontrar el origen del correo era encontrar al enemigo, encontrar a quien buscaba separarles, por ello, dedicó su tarde a seguir el rastro del correo, desde el recorrido de entrega, su organización en la central de correspondencia, encontró el registro de recepción... desde la oficina de... "Oh por Dios..." —musitó ella con desesperación —"...es McCarthy, él envió el correo... por medio de su secretaria...".

Estaba asombrada, cierto que había dudado muchas veces de McCarthy, pero en el último tiempo se habían acercado, su apoyo parecía incondicional y Edward, confiaba tan ciegamente en él. Sintió que era su deber advertirle, pero no lo encontraba... ni en la oficina, ni en el celular... nada.

XVIII

Al mediar la tarde McCarthy había completado su misión. Se encontraba en su apartamento y había encendido el fuego de la chimenea, un humo denso y oscuro se elevaba sobre el papel quemado, tan denso y tan oscuro como las verdades mismas que habían guardado y aún no revelado.

McCarthy miraba pensativo como el fuego extinguía las pruebas de su lucha de los últimos años y le era inevitable centrar su pensamiento en su compañero de lucha, Edward. A pesar de que McCarthy era su superior jerárquico, hacía muchos años que le había aceptado como un igual, ganarse su amistad, su respeto y su confianza era uno de los principales retos que había afrontado en toda su existencia.

Pero lo había superado. Y habían compartido la guerra, la habían peleado y continuaban haciéndolo, habiendo obtenido a lo largo de los años efímeras y contadas victorias, pero victorias al fin y al cabo.

Y Bella, había sido apoyo incondicional, para ambos, aún sin saberlo. Probablemente ahora también ambos la perderían, cada uno en la forma en que la percibían, él con el respeto cuasiamoroso que le profesaba y que no podía dejar de evidenciar en algunos momentos, Edward con la dependencia física y emocional que le tenía como si fuera un niño de brazos que difícilmente sobrevive sin su madre.

Edward quedaría destrozado, sin Bella, quedaría anulado. No creía que abandonara la lucha, no era del tipo de los que dejarían que pasara el tiempo para que una mafia delincuencial se apoderara del planeta… sin duda se lanzaría de cabeza en la pelea con el ímpetu de un suicida al que le harían un favor causándole la muerte. Al final se inmolaría, para expiar sus culpas. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque Bella estaba a su lado, sin ella, ya no tendría el dique de contención que le frenara, que le hiciera ser razonable en ciertos momentos.

Apagó con un poco de agua el fuego de la chimenea. Debía regresar con prontitud a la oficina, Edward había tramitado ya la orden del Juez para que ordenara la reclusión obligatoria de Jessica, era sin duda una mujer enferma que requería tratamiento, por más que le inspirara tanto odio, sin duda era por su bien.

XIX

Jessica esperaba con satisfacción noticias sobre la reacción de Bella ante los documentos que le había enviado. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de algo, anhelaba verla destrozada, anulada y sin fuerzas por el engaño; por ello, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con una perfecta, arreglada e inexpresiva Bella que entró por la puerta, con amabilidad preguntó por McCarthy y al saber que no se encontraba se sentó a esperarlo, con una frescura y tranquilidad inusitados.

Bella no era una mujer impulsiva o poco controlada como para reflejar todas las dudas y decepciones que se escondían en su ser, menos ante la secretaria del Director Ejecutivo, pues cuando la miraba no podía menos que recordar las miradas dulces y provocativas que Edward le dirigía con frecuencia, quizá lo hacía solo por ser amable o porque a Edward le era imposible no enviar señales de su atractivo, masculinidad y magnetismo personal aunque lo intentara, pero es que los mensajes que Jessica le dirigía eran cada vez más descarados y ella, Bella, había decidido que no podía mostrarse afectada.

Jessica, al verla tan tranquila y circunspecta, tan hermosa y orgullosa como si fuera la reina de Egipto y los demás fueran unos estúpidos que lo ignoraran, se llenó de un odio intenso. Mientras la miraba no pudo evitar acariciar el arma de fuego que reposaba en el cajón de su escritorio, ofreciéndose para ser utilizada.

El blanco era directo y perfecto, quizá hacia el corazón, ese corazón por cuya posesión Edward la había dejado abandonada, o mejor a la cabeza, imaginaba la expresión de horror en el rostro de Edward si la encontraba con los sesos regados por el suelo, ante ese espectáculo la tan admirada inteligencia de Bella demostraría ser tan solo un manojo informe de nervios y sangre.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte. De pronto entraron McCarthy y Edward a la oficina, Jessica los miró a los ojos a cada uno y se percató de que se traían algo entre manos.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Edward tomándola del brazo con suavidad llevándola hacia una esquina.

Su presencia sin duda entorpecía los planes que tenían con McCarthy, pensaban realizar la detención de inmediato, la ambulancia del Centro Psiquiátrico se acercaba y Bella se podría enterar de todo, no era el medio propicio para ello.

—Edward debemos hablar de inmediato —le dijo ella acercándose lo más posible para no ser escuchada por los otros —es importante lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre McCarthy…

—No es el momento Bella, hablaremos luego, estoy en un caso y…

—¿En un caso?, ¿sin mí?

—Bueno, no es un caso exactamente…

—Edward, aquí pasa algo raro, hablemos en privado, por favor, —y agregó muy sigilosamente —puede ser que estés obrando manipulado por McCarthy.

El Director Ejecutivo hizo carraspear su garganta como signo de que deseaba ser atendido. Ellos le miraron, Edward con la ansiedad que le generaba la presencia de Bella y ella misma con esa duda latente que necesitaba aclarar de forma inmediata.

—Edward, debemos obrar de inmediato —le dijo McCarthy —con o sin la presencia de la Agente Swan.

Las dos mujeres le miraron asombradas.

Jessica se dio cuenta enseguida que iban a obrar sobre ella. Acarició la pistola que tenía en el cajón del escritorio medio abierto, con agilidad le quitó el seguro.

Se sentía tentada todavía de dispararle a Bella, pero estaba confundida, no sabía qué le esperaba, hasta que vio por el vidrio de la puerta que afuera estaba el Dr. Sullivan, el psiquiatra que la había atendido y recomendado la reclusión voluntaria. ¡Pensaban recluirla en un centro Psiquiátrico! La idea le iluminó la mente pero la dejó más confundida, si disparaba, únicamente tendría una oportunidad y eran tres personas en su contra, en pleno edificio Hoover, con sus dispositivos de seguridad, estaba perdida.

Podría negociar, lo sabía, con los documentos ocultos que seguramente interesaban a tantos, podría negociar, pero no quería desperdiciar el momento para aprovechar aunque fuera una bala, le parecía lo más lógico matar a Bella, aunque Edward... era un traidor, había aceptado acostarse con ella y ahora le traicionaba. Su mente no procesaba que lo había hecho por el chantaje al que había sido sometido, pues tenía la esperanza de que la hubiera aceptado por algo más.

McCarthy sacó las esposas y se dirigió a Jessica.

—Señorita Jessica Stanley, queda detenida bajo el cargo de extorsión a agentes del Gobierno, por orden judicial será recluida para evaluación psiquiátrica, se le determinará si será sometida a juicio o a medida de aseguramiento. Tiene derecho a permanecer callada….

—¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Bella consternada.

Jessica hizo un gesto para tomar la pistola, estaba oculta pero McCarthy lo detectó de inmediato, sacó su propia arma y la dirigió hacia ella.

—Quieta, mantenga sus manos donde puedan ser vistas…

—Pero Señor, ¿qué es lo que quiere… qué es lo que pasa? – expresó Jessica para aparentar inocencia ante Isabella.

Bella no podía dejar de pensar en que McCarthy era un traidor, ignoraba cuál era su propósito. No podía dejar de sospechar que era alguna maniobra distractora, alguna trampa en la que hacerles caer. Por eso sacó su propia arma y la dirigió con seguridad hacia su jefe.

— Señor, no sé que pasa aquí, la única certeza que tengo es la de que usted… nos ha traicionado, baje esa arma y deje en paz a esta mujer. Edward, McCarthy es quien envió el sobre a nuestra oficina en la mañana, lo comprobé por la ruta de correspondencia… Quiere separarnos, siempre ha querido acabar con nuestra Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado, todo con él ha sido una trampa – le dijo con firmeza, muy dolida.

—No Bella, baja esa arma —le dijo Edward con suavidad—. No te puedo explicar todo ahora, pero es un malentendido. Aquí a la única que hay que detener es a Jessica, te puedo asegurar que el sobre provino de ella…

— Pero…

Ya no hubo más tiempo para pensar, Jessica aprovechó que Bella amenazaba a McCarthy y le había dejado paralizado, para tomar su propia arma, la que dirigió con prontitud hacia la misma Bella, quien en su rostro no reflejaba miedo, sino sorpresa.

—Estúpida, no me quitarás a Edward, él es mío, ha sido mío y solo mío, a mí me ha hecho lo que nunca, lo que ni siquiera podrías aspirar que te hiciera a ti… y te ha engañado, tengo las pruebas de ello ¡Te ha engañado maldita tonta! – casi gritó Jessica mientras apretaba el gatillo.

Cuando el disparo resonaba en el interior de la oficina, Edward se abalanzó sobre Bella y la retiró del trayecto de la bala, haciéndola caer, mientras McCarthy realizaba otro disparo que dio en el hombro de Jessica en el brazo en el que portaba el arma, cayendo ésta de sus manos.

Bella se levantó del suelo y vio como McCarthy llamaba a seguridad y a los paramédicos. Edward quedó aturdido pues la bala le había rozado zumbándole cerca del oído derecho y sangraba levemente. Varios agentes entraron y se llevaron a Jessica, quien consciente a pesar de la herida no paraba de gritar:

—¡Ellos son los traidores Bella, los dos son unos traidores, te han engañado, te lo han ocultado todo, yo tengo las pruebas, las tengo...! —finalmente se la llevaron.

—Necesito que me expliquen que ha pasado aquí—indicó Bella bastante enfada.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentar a Edward para revisarle la herida. Quitó el maletín a uno de los paramédicos y ella misma, con cierta brusquedad le desinfectó y le vendó ya que no era de ninguna gravedad, mientras Edward solo emitía gruñidos de queja y miraba a McCarthy, ambos preocupados y en silencio.

XX

La cita quedó concertada para esa noche en casa de Edward. Dar explicaciones, dar explicaciones de lo inexplicable. Y pedir perdón, pedir perdón de lo imperdonable. Era sin duda una misión imposible.

A ella no le había importado en lo absoluto que él le salvara la vida esa tarde. Era su deber y algo que no debía ser agradecido después de las veces que la misma Bella le había salvado la vida, pero por lo menos esperaba haberla ablandado.

Cuando Edward entró al solitario apartamento, no pudo evitar mirar al rincón de siempre. Prendió las luces y la telaraña refractaba la luz como si fuera de seda nacarada. Era hermosa sin duda, una maravilla de la naturaleza que lograba que una sencilla y simple criatura creara un complejo, intrincado y hermoso tejido, atrayente, aparentemente débil, pero una trampa mortal al fin y al cabo.

Edward se sentó sin fuerzas sobre el sofá y algo atrajo su atención en el suelo.

La araña estaba con las patas hacia arriba en medio de la estancia, tratando de voltearse, pero con la agilidad que le había caracterizado perdida, quizá estaba herida o hambrienta, al fin y al cabo ya ni las moscas le visitaban últimamente y su alacena estaba tan desocupada que ni siquiera tenía alimentos descompuestos como para atraerlas.

Ni aún a las alimañas les convenía su compañía. Quizá podía comenzar a cultivar cucarachas, para alimentarla; un gesto de asco atravesó su rostro ante sus morbosos pensamientos.

Cortó un pedazo del periódico que reposaba sin haber sido leído en la mesita de centro, con él la recogió y la depositó de nuevo en la telaraña, con sumo cuidado, evitando lesionar el suave tejido de la misma. La araña cuando se sintió en su ambiente reaccionó con lentitud y recuperó el ritmo. Edward se sentía asqueado pero atraído. Y solo, muy solo, como esa araña, por eso quizá se sentía tan cercano y protector con ella.

Debería acostumbrarse a la soledad de ahora en adelante. Explicarse con Bella sería desgarrador. Sentir que la iba perdiendo a medida que le soltara todas las verdades era algo que no sabía como soportar. Lo haría, se lo debía. McCarthy estaría allí para compartir la culpa, aunque fuera inútil y ello no la atenuara, pero prometió que la enfrentarían juntos, pues ambos le habían mentido, aunque él más, mucho más.

¿Y le contaría a Bella en qué había consistido la retribución por la extorsión de Jessica? No, por supuesto, eso no, era algo que le avergonzaba hasta la muerte y hasta allí debía llegar el secreto. A Jessica nadie le creería que eso había sido cierto, únicamente McCarthy y él lo sabían, y nadie, nadie más se enteraría, nunca, jamás.

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que refractaban la luz como si fueran de seda nacarada.

_**

* * *

**_

Continuará...

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**Gracias mil a quienes han seguido con interés la historia, el siguiente es el capítulo final.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a comentar.**_

_**Les invito a leer y comentar mi nueva historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, fue realizada para The Sadness Story Contest, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, ojalá, si les gusta sobre las otras historias, puedan apoyarme además con su voto cuando se abran la votaciones, no sé cuando.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LA MENTIRA DE LA TELARAÑA**

**SUMARIO**: Los Agentes Cullen y Swan, del FBI, son pareja dentro de la Unidad Contra el Crimen Organizado, Edward es sometido a un extraño chantaje que le alejará de Bella porque desde hace muchos años le oculta algo, ¿sucumbirá a esta circunstancia que lo envuelve como una telaraña, en una maraña de mentiras?

**ALERTA**: Posible OoC de los personajes. La narración no necesariamente va en tiempo lineal, hay alteraciones, retrocesos y avances en el tiempo.

**DISCLAIMER**: La historia es enteramente mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados, yo los retomo completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Gracias a mi inspiradora mejor serie de todos los tiempos: X Files.

**Clasificación**: M. Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**QUINTA PARTE – CAPÍTULO FINAL**

XXI

Bella se hizo un ovillo en su cama y se abrazó las rodillas. Le quedaban algunos minutos antes de salir para enfrentar a Edward y McCarthy, ambos querían darle las explicaciones que había pedido y se habían citado en el apartamento de Edward.

Había quedado claro que McCarthy no era el traidor, que lo era Jessica. Y todo, de alguna extraña manera, tenía que ver con ella, pues muy tangencialmente se había enterado de que con Jessica habían estudiado prácticamente al mismo tiempo en la Academia y que tenía una galería de fotos de Edward y suyas, donde le expresaba el odio enfermizo que le profesaba a ella.

Había tenido a una enemiga en potencia allí, todo el tiempo, todos estos años y además obsesionada con Edward en un plano sexual y amoroso. Por lo menos eso era lo que figuraba en el informe psiquiátrico preliminar que se había completado con el perfil criminal escrito por Edward y las observaciones del Dr. Sullivan, con base en el cual el juez había ordenado sin dificultad la reclusión obligatoria en un pabellón psiquiátrico.

El informe indicaba que Jessica contactaba a Edward en su apartamento, entonces no tenía una relación con una mujer, como ella equivocadamente había pensado, sino que estaba siendo extorsionado, al igual que McCarthy… pero Jessica dijo que Edward era de ella… en fin, estaba loca, no era que a ella se le pudiera creer, eso era claro.

Pero había algo más intenso que le preocupaba, quizá era el momento de enfrentar todas las mentiras con la verdad, porque ella también tenía unas mentiras que aclarar.

Ojalá Edward fuera capaz de perdonarla. Perdonarla por aquello que le había ocultado todos estos años, desde que el contacto secreto de Edward que habían llamado Jonh Doe le dejara ese mensaje encriptado en su correo electrónico, desde que ella lo descifrara para encontrarse con unos documentos que le contaron una versión de la verdad tan absurda, tan apabullante e inesperada, que no pudo menos que tratar de ignorarla por mucho tiempo, hasta que hizo contacto con los agentes de una agenda oculta de los cuales se convirtió en colaboradora.

Era la verdad sobre la mafia Vulturi, aquella verdad por la que tanto había luchado Edward, aquella que buscaba con el anhelo y la pasión que la habían dejado subyugada, hechizada desde el principio. Pero compartírsela habría sido fomentar su locura, hacerlo abandonar toda base de racionalidad en sus acciones, era como arrojarlo en las fauces de una aventura suicida y ella lo quería vivo, aunque sin duda, juntos, sin él saberlo, habían servido a esa agenda oculta todos estos años.

Por ello decidió cargar sola con el peso de esa gran verdad, de la cual por mucho tiempo dudó pero que fue comprobando con el paso de los años y que ahora era una certeza que minaba su espíritu. Ahora era una verdad construida sobre un cúmulo de mentiras, por eso, con el tiempo, cada vez se hizo más difícil contarla, ni aún a su mejor amigo, porque le había engañado y con seguridad, no merecería su perdón.

Pero había luchado contra esa verdad, era colaboradora inestimable en la resistencia a la mafia Vulturi y su trabajo en la Unidad Especial contra el Crimen Organizado había sido una oportunidad para enmascarar gran parte de su lucha. Bella tapó su rostro con la almohada y allí ahogó sus sollozos. Debía decirle la verdad, sobre todo ahora, que habían roto la brecha para que se desbordaran sus sentimientos.

Edward también le había mentido, como siempre, tratando de protegerla escondió la verdad sobre su hermana, ella había sido víctima de los Vulturis, la habían utilizado y macillado, la habían vendido, quizá en venganza por su papel de contra de ellos en todos esos años, y Edward… el muy maldito le había mentido para librarla de esa cruel venganza; aunque ella no era muy diferente, también había mentido, ocultado algo mucho, mucho más grave, solo con el fin de protegerlo. Eran tan diferentes pero tan parecidos, ojalá él la pudiera perdonar, así como lo haría ella si estuviera en su lugar, o por lo menos eso creía.

XXII

McCarthy fue el primero en llegar. Arrastraba sus pasos con lentitud y tenía la esperanza de que el ascensor se averiara y quedara atrapado por lo menos unas cinco horas, evadiendo enfrentarse a esa realidad, a ese encubrimiento que enturbiaba su conciencia.

"Fuimos unos estúpidos – pensaba – debimos habérselo contado desde el principio"

Mientras veía correr los pisos pensaba en esa última conversación con Jessica, apenas unas pocas horas antes en el Pabellón Psiquiátrico donde estaba recluida. Había reiterado sus amenazas; pero lo que le importaba más a ella era llenar de veneno la relación entre Edward y Bella, y él se hacía presente allí, ese día, en ese momento en medio de ellos, para evitarlo. Sin duda era su misión, una de las más difíciles asumida voluntariamente porque tenía gran parte de culpa en todo lo ocurrido.

El ascensor, a pesar de todos sus deseos, se abrió con rapidez en el sexto piso. Tocó levemente a la puerta correspondiente y Edward abrió con un gesto de desagrado. No se dijeron nada, no planearon la forma de hablar ni de decirlo, fuera cual fuera, lo que preocupaba eran las consecuencias.

Edward para despejar su mente se había dedicado a arreglar el apartamento. Desde que visitara el apartamento de Jessica el desorden y el descuido le eran muy desagradables. Lo único que había preservado era el hábitat de su nueva mascota preferida.

Edward había preparado té y ofreció a McCarthy una taza con aroma agradable y humeante, éste se sorprendió de verlo todo tan organizado.

—Y yo que pensé que usted ya no tendría esperanza, Edward. Parece capaz de sobrevivir y autoabastecerse en un medio urbano y tranquilo, pensé que para despertar esos instintos en usted tendría que estar enfrentado a un medio ambiente hostil.

—De alguna forma mi mente es siempre un ambiente hostil Emmett, y la llevo a todas partes donde voy —contestó con sarcasmo, mientras le acompañaba bebiendo la aromática poción.

Cuando escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta ambos se estremecieron.

Era ella quien tocó antes de utilizar su llave y abrir la puerta. Los encontró sentados, los dos vestidos muy informales, departiendo ante dos tazas de té y solo faltaban las galletitas para pensar que estaba ante una tranquila y fresca reunión para jugar canasta. Edward se levantó del sofá y le invitó a ocupar su espacio, al lado de McCarthy.

Le sorprendió un tanto el nivel de familiaridad con que compartían el jefe y su subalterno. Hasta le había parecido escuchar unas risas suaves antes de abrir la puerta y a Edward llamarlo "Emmett" y no "Señor", como era la costumbre. ¿Se tenían tanta confianza? Fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando, ahora sus rostros eran espejo de una gran preocupación. Cualquiera que fuera el tema para el que la habían citado y fuera de la oficina además, era sin duda grave. ¿De pronto se habrían enterado de todo? No tenían forma, ella era muy cuidadosa, no dejaba rastros documentales ni de otro tipo de su trabajo encubierto, a menos que su contacto la hubiera delatado…

—Edward, Señor… —dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos respectivamente sentándose en el sofá, mientras Edward buscaba la silla del escritorio y la acercaba para sentarse —bueno... aquí estoy, ¿para qué me querían? —dijo con un inocultable nerviosismo.

Bella dirigió la mirada a la ya habitual telaraña que pendía en la esquina de la estancia. Le era muy desagradable porque se sentía como observada por esa alimaña peluda, como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio y el sentido de territorialidad de la araña la repeliera.

McCarthy y Edward se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que éste último tomó la palabra.

—Bella, tenemos que contarte algo muy, muy grave. Queremos que nos escuches y que al final nos hagas todas las preguntas que consideres pertinentes, pero primero déjanos terminar de contártelo todo, al final te daremos todas las explicaciones que desees. Y de antemano te lo digo, lo que hicimos no fue por desconfianza, no fue porque dudáramos de tus capacidades, fue una gran estupidez que se nos salió de las manos con el tiempo, pero nadie, nadie es más apreciada que tú para compartir esta verdad y sabemos que nadie mejor que tú para soportarla y apoyarnos en esta lucha que hemos emprendido y a la que has colaborado sin saberlo.

— ¿Qué es?, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Bella impaciente—. ¿Por qué tanto preámbulo?

—Porque no sabemos si querrás escucharnos después de que te hablemos —intervino McCarthy y nuevamente guardó silencio, sabía que Edward quería el privilegio de contarlo todo, porque Bella le significaba más y él para ella.

Algo muy malo pasaba, pensaba Bella, sobre todo si además, McCarthy la tuteaba, eso sí que era raro.

Entonces Edward se lo contó todo. Cómo había recibido el mensaje de Jonh Doe, cómo había encontrado los documentos y encontrado la verdad sobre la conspiración Vulturi, que atravesaba delito, decadencia, muerte y poder perverso. Su reacción ante ella. Los motivos por los cuales no compartió esta información con Bella y el apoyo incondicional de McCarthy durante todo este tiempo.

Ambos le indicaron los casos en los que habían trabajado que tenían una versión oficial y otra clasificada, sus pasos para contactar a los agentes encubiertos que apoyaban la causa ante la peligrosidad del apoyo de altos cargos del gobierno a los Vulturis, en un lucha que rompía las fronteras de los Estados Unidos y que llegaba a Europa, a África y América del Sur, en un tráfico de drogas y de seres humanos deplorable que aún no minaban del todo. Bella observó como los contactos de los que le hablaban eran sus mismos contactos, y Edward terminó contándole sobre el estado actual de la lucha, sus perspectivas, lo que esperaban de ella para colaborar con la causa.

Ella entre tanto escuchaba, había prometido escuchar primero y había sido lo mejor, pues no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas silenciosas se le desbordaran, no sollozaba, simplemente salían y circundaban sus mejillas hasta caerle en la ropa, en las manos, hasta que comenzó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo que atento le alcanzó McCarthy.

Edward no soportaba mirarle, observaba el piso mientras hablaba y se alternaba con McCarthy en el relato de todo lo sucedido, con el silencio absoluto de Bella.

Ella observaba a Edward con fijeza, sabía de su sentido exacerbado de la culpa, pero ella era responsable del mismo pecado, de la misma falta, le dolía que no se lo hubieran compartido, se sentía desplazada, disminuida porque ellos no la consideraron merecedora de enterarse de todo, pero finalmente, ella había hecho lo mismo y no era justo, estos hombres cargaban con la misma culpa que ella, esas culpas debían compensarse, pero ella misma se sentía muy lejana de perdonar, ¿algún día podría ella misma ser perdonada?

—Basta… —Bella interrumpió el relato, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y llevándose las manos a las sienes, como si quisiera exorcizar las ideas que le atormentaban, ellos habían contado muchas cosas que ella ignoraba, pero la gran mayoría ya las sabía.

Edward obedeció, guardó silencio y le dirigió una mirada lastimera, con todo el dolor y la culpa que le embargaban. Quería pedir perdón pero no podía, porque sentía que no lo merecía.

Bella quería hablar pero no lo hizo hasta unos segundos después, cuando logró recuperar en algo su compostura.

—Edward, no me mires así… por favor, no lo soporto.

Él desvió nuevamente la mirada. Su castigo, así lo sentía, había comenzado. La tensión en el ambiente era tan fuerte que las respiraciones se sentían densas, se distinguían, se diferenciaban.

—Quiero saber una cosa, Edward, antes de que yo hable tan claro como lo han hecho ustedes conmigo —y sin importarle que McCarthy estaba presente le preguntó —Edward, ¿todo ha sido mentira? ¿Tu amistad, hasta todo eso que me decías sin palabras, tus roces, tus llamadas, todos los mensajes que me transmitías, eran también mentira? ¿Hasta ese beso que nos dimos? ¿Hacía parte de la farsa para mantener todo en secreto?

Él le miró muy dolido. Sabía que ella iba a pensar eso.

—No Bella, nada de eso ha sido mentira. Diría que es la mayor verdad, la única verdad de toda mi existencia.

—Quiero que sepas Edward… que te quede muy claro, antes de todo, que por mi parte tampoco hubo mentira al respecto.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos que parecieron siglos. McCarthy evitaba mirarles, pero era muy difícil. Le avergonzaba estar en medio de este momento tan privado aunque era tremendamente atrayente verlos. Ellos se miraban y McCarthy sentía que Edward solo deseaba tomarla en sus brazos para demostrarle que era verdad lo que decía. Él no se había dado cuenta antes con tanta certeza de que lo que se movía detrás de todo esto, era algo mucho mayor, más importante para Edward y Bella de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Lo había intuido y ahora sentirlo como una certeza era tan abrumador que no entendía como ellos lo soportaban, si él mismo sentía que iba a quebrarse y a perder la compostura.

Solo quería que ellos entendieran que algo así no podía terminarse, ni por una o dos o miles de mentiras, una relación tan profunda no debía quebrarse por esto, era algo único, irrepetible, una compenetración que jamás había visto antes. Y les envidió, con toda la fuerza de quien antes ha amado y ha perdido. Porque él también por su lucha había perdido, y mucho.

Bella rompió el tensionante silencio que les abrumaba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero su voz era fuerte, correcta, miraba sus manos mientras hablaba pues se sentía incapaz de contemplar las reacciones que generaba. Estaba más tranquila, más tranquila que si hubiera sido ella sola la culpable, al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían la obligación de entenderla, todo parecía una trampa, la verdad también había sido una trampa en la que habían caído, cada uno por su lado pero juntos, sin saberlo.

Ella contó todo. Ya lo sabía, había recibido el mismo mensaje de Jonh Doe, había recibido los mismos documentos y obtenido la misma verdad y ella también la había ocultado. Contó sus razones, Edward, siempre Edward, era su única razón. Y contó como optó por cargar la verdad sola, por luchar sola pero acompañada, solo que no lo sabía, sus contactos nunca se lo dijeron, a ninguno y con seguridad habían sido manipulados, envueltos en las telarañas del poder que les impidieron mirar hacia los que tenían al lado.

Edward y McCarthy quedaron atónitos, se hubieran esperado muchas cosas, menos esto.

Habían sufrido, habían ocultado, jugando un doble juego injustificado, en gran parte por la estupidez de cada uno, pues si uno solo hubiera hablado a los demás, todo habría quedado claro, pero también con seguridad como parte de un plan, un complot de un alguien desconocido que les manipuló para ponerlos a trabajar en lo mismo, pero separados, engañándolos todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, ¿la verdad era la verdad? Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sí, cada uno por su lado había recaudado pruebas que lo comprobaban. Finalmente esa verdad tan buscada, había sido utilizada en su contra, Bella lo sabía más que nadie al sentir culpa por la muerte de su hermana, habían obtenido la verdad pero no pudieron manejarla y casi se exponen a perderlo todo por ello. Casi, porque McCarthy dejó muy claro ese punto.

—Independientemente de las razones personales de cada uno y de hasta que punto las consideramos justificadas o no, estamos todos juntos en esto—. McCarthy les miraba como un padre atento que les hubiera encontrado perdidos y tuviera la obligación de hacerlos llegar a salvo a casa —lo personal deberemos procesarlo más despacio, no es el momento para aclararlo todo, pero sí debemos continuar nuestro trabajo juntos, para esclarecer hasta que punto hemos sido engañados y si vale la pena seguir luchando con los medios que hemos utilizado para ello.

Los otros dos asintieron. Las lágrimas se habían secado aunque sus corazones estaban anegados, heridos. Bella tenía una última pregunta.

—¿Jessica les extorsionaba con esto?

—Sí, encontró nuestros documentos e hizo una serie de exigencias a cambio de su silencio —respondió McCarthy ante el mutismo empeñoso de Edward.

—¿Y qué les exigía?, ¿por qué en tu apartamento, Edward?

Éste titubeó ante la pregunta. McCarthy respondió de nuevo.

—Ella tenía todo un historial de enfermedad mental Bella, como viste en su informe. Te conoció desde la Academia y esperaba cobrarse algo que pensaba, tú le debías. Pero principalmente pidió… —McCarthy no pudo evitar encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de Edward —ser ascendida y reconocida, se sentía inferior, quería recibir todo el reconocimiento que no había logrado por sus propios méritos; pero como lo viste, ella a pesar de haber pedido tan poco, era un peligro potencial, sabe la verdad, sin embargo ahora nadie le creerá y perdió todas las pruebas que poseía. No nos conviene que ellos sepan que sabemos como operan, y lo que tienen planeado.

—Pues pidió demasiado poco comparado con la información que tenía…

—Y… prefería contactarnos en nuestros apartamentos, tanto a Edward como a mí, por seguridad, porque para ella hablarnos sobre el tema en la oficina le parecía muy riesgoso.

Bella pareció satisfecha con la explicación. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando terminaron de tratar todos los temas, cruzaron la información que tenía cada uno y establecieron los puntos en común y las diferencias.

McCarthy sentía que había cumplido su misión, por lo menos había evitado que el veneno de Jessica se propagara como peste entre sus dos agentes, quedaba mucho por sanar, pero seguramente el tiempo se encargaría de ello. Después de un suspiro de alivio se ofreció a llevar a Bella pero ella había traído su propio auto.

Edward moría de ganas de pedirle que se quedara, para poder terminar de aclararlo todo, sin embargo la veía a ella tan cansada, y él mismo, sentía minado su espíritu hasta tal punto que quizá lo mejor sería tratar el tema otro día. Por lo menos aún eran aliados. No sabía que consecuencias tendría esto en el plano personal y él mismo se sentía lastimado por la mentira de ella, tanto como seguramente se sentiría ella por la mentira de él, pero en lo profundo de su ser, sentía latir un atisbo de esperanza.

XXIII

La semana siguiente la ocuparon en armar el rompecabezas, viendo donde cazaban las verdades y donde las mentiras.

Edward y Bella evitaron el tema personal todo el tiempo. Sus reuniones eran muy profesionales, tanto que McCarthy les miraba con sorpresa ante el lenguaje técnico y poco afectivo que utilizaban el uno con el otro. Solo faltaba que se llamaran "Agente" antes de cada apellido —de hecho a veces lo hacían —pues lo único que se demostraban es que eran dos compañeros de trabajo, muy considerados el uno con el otro, pero sin los niveles de confianza que habían tenido en otros tiempos, tan cercanos.

Seguían teniendo visiones diferentes pero el trato tan respetuoso rayaba en el absurdo de escucharse, no interrumpirse y decirse cada tanto,

— Difiero de la visión del Agente Cullen, pero es válida, muy válida… — o —La agente Swan ha planteado una alternativa que debemos ensayar pero creo que también debemos ensayar esta otra…

Todo tan políticamente correcto que a McCarthy le daba asco. ¿Qué pasaba con las discusiones de antaño? ¿Con las miradas cómplices y los roces camuflados? Nada, y además supo que habían dejado de verse los viernes o sábados, como hacían antes para aliviar sus soledades. Y Edward le había confesado que ya no la llamaba en las noches de insomnio, por temor a que ella le tirara el teléfono y le mandara al diablo de una vez por todas.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con ella, Edward —le decía McCarthy con sigilo —no sé hasta que punto ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasó entre tú y Jessica, pero es mejor que ella lo sepa por tu boca, antes de que se le ocurra ir al Centro Psiquiátrico, sabes que ha pedido datos y yo creo que puede ir a visitarla, nuestra explicación no la dejó satisfecha y ustedes se comportan como dos niños, por Dios Edward, luche por ella, no pierdan lo que tenían.

— No Emmett... no se lo diré mientras pueda evitarlo, es muy vergonzoso… además, lo de Jessica no significó nada para mí, por ello siempre lo negaré y Bella deberá creerme más a mí que a ella.

— Tú decides Edward, pero habla con ella, si no de eso, por lo menos de todo lo demás.

XXIV

Esa mañana de sábado, calurosa y bordeada por un viento suave, Bella sentía una alegría suave, con un inicio de paz de paz. Ya no tenía sentido para ella mantener esa imagen de supuesta indiferencia ante Edward. Todo estaba procesado, no sano del todo, pero la noticia que había recibido le había hecho olvidar todo lo que pudiera guardar de rencor dentro de su ser.

Había salido de la oficina más temprano y no se despidió de Edward, pero pensaba llegar de sorpresa a su apartamento, esa noticia le alegraría, sin duda.

No se atrevió a usar su propia llave. Llegó al sexto piso y llamó a la puerta con ansiedad. No sabía qué le esperaba, ella había hecho su duelo sobre todo lo ocurrido y ¿Edward también lo habría hecho? Pero no podía guardarse esa noticia.

Edward abrió con recelo. Sorprendido le pidió que entrara y tomara asiento. Amabilidad pura a punto de derrumbarse, pues esa visita, a esa hora de la noche… pedía que fuera algo positivo, por fin, después de tantas semanas.

Él tenía la aspiradora en la mano con la cual estaba haciendo algo…

—¿Estabas aseando, Edward?, ¿te interrumpo?

—Oh, no, para nada, estaba quitando algo que me habías comentado que te molestaba —contestó Edward indicándole la esquina del salón y dirigiéndose allí, donde prendió la aspiradora y continuó quitando la telaraña que había ganado mucho en extensión durante los últimos tiempos.

—¿Por fin decidiste deshacerte de ese bicho?

—Pues digamos que no fue exactamente mi decisión, la pobre murió, seguramente de hambre, ante la falta de moscas y cucarachas en mi casa. El exterminador de insectos hizo su paso por el edificio y aunque logré salvarla de él, no le dejó alimento…

Bella sonrió animada. Edward le notó un aire renovado, algo había cambiado en ella. Quizá la estrategia de darle tiempo había funcionado. Se la notaba casi tan cariñosa como antes.

—No te niego que me dio cierto alivio, Bella —continuó Edward —era como si por mi propia voluntad no hubiera podido deshacerme de ella, pero una vez murió de muerte natural, me sentí muy aliviado.

—¿Y hace cuánto que fue eso Edward?

—Apenas ayer que la encontré tiesa sobre su propia telaraña y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de quitar su vivienda, ya casi podía hacerme un mantel con su tejido, quizá lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera tenido comedor…

Una muy esperanzadora sonrisa la envolvió a ella de nuevo. Una sonrisa acompañada de una acariciante mirada. "Oh, Dios, que no me esté autoengañando o haciéndome falsas ilusiones, por favor", clamaba Edward mentalmente.

—Entonces ya no tendrás mascotas… ¿y le hiciste entierro? Con el afecto que le tenías, no sé si darte mi sentido pésame.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió, con calidez, con cariño, con esa sonrisa franca que tanto le gustaba a ella.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, la veía allí y me llenaba de angustia, era tan mortalmente carnívora que me generaba asco pero no podía evitar mirarla, constantemente, hasta soñaba con ella… pero era incapaz de matarla o sacarla, era como un parásito mental, me sujetaba y únicamente cuando ella quiso abandonarme, me dejó libre.

—Es extraño —anotó ella —no tenía idea de que te perturbaba tanto. ¿Y no dejó descendencia?

—Pues no que yo haya visto, igual, ayer mismo regué con insecticida toda la zona. Creo que mejor me compraré un perro.

Edward dejó su labor porque ya toda la esquina estaba limpia. Una vez se lavó las manos se sentó al lado de Bella, mirándole interrogante.

—Te preguntarás a qué vine, ¿cierto?

—Pues… la verdad sí, no estoy muy visitado últimamente, tú eras la única que lo hacía y no volviste.

—Lo sé, lo siento, tú tampoco me visitaste…

—Solo quería darte tiempo, no acosarte con mis sentimientos ni mis necesidades. Lo que más me ha costado ha sido dejar de llamarte en las madrugadas, ya casi ni duermo por ello —fue sincero, era lo mínimo que le debía de ahora en adelante, franqueza a toda costa, con excepción de un tema en cuestión, podía ser sincero en todo lo demás.

—Y es lo que más me ha dolido que dejaras de hacer… lo que más he extrañado —le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

El silencio se alargó hasta que ella rompió el súbito hechizo que les embargaba, levantándose.

—Edward, te tengo noticias.

Él temió lo peor, quizá había pedido un traslado, ser reasignada al punto más lejano del universo, bueno, del país.

—Adelante.

—Las pruebas que entregaste al laboratorio, por la muerte de Ángela, han dado pistas del autor material del hecho, los rastros de ADN han llevado hacia un tal Alec Ivanov, la INTERPOL ya está tras él… es una esperanza, no tienen certeza, pero hay muchas probabilidades de que sea atrapado, los autores intelectuales los conocemos y sabemos como operan, pero si Ivanov habla, quizá puedan caer —a Bella se le iluminaba la mirada mientras hablaba aunque guardaba su profundo dolor por la pérdida de Ángela, y Edward la veía con una belleza radiante, era la esperanza de que el cruel asesinato de su hermana no quedara en la impunidad.

— Es una gran noticia, Bella, me alegra, mucho, mucho, no sabes cuánto…

—La ciencia ha avanzado mucho en este tiempo, y las bases de datos de datos internacionales de ADN de quienes han sido capturados por delitos de éste tipo son muy completas, Dios Edward, se hará justicia, por una única vez, en un crimen tan terrible, estoy segura de que se hará… —las lágrimas interrumpieron su voz.

Edward se acercó emocionado.

No pudo evitar también las lágrimas en sus ojos, que se acompasaron con las lágrimas de ella, mientras ambos se perdían en un fuerte abrazo, el más sincero que se hubieran dado en los últimos años.

Y Edward se sintió liberado de la red de la araña, como si esa limpieza que había hecho de ese rincón de su casa, le hubiera limpiado también el alma, quedando solo una mentira que aún le eclipsaba la felicidad que se abría paso, pero quizá algún día, si él mismo llegaba a perdonarse, dejaría de sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de contársela.

Sin pensarlo siquiera la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, luego miró sus labios y un destello de afirmación apareció en los ojos achocolatados de Bella, sin hablar ambos se habían dado cuenta de que el momento, el esperado, el que habían querido para ambos casi desde el mismo instante de conocerse, había llegado.

La lucha contra los Vulturi tendría que continuar, ahora era aliados, claros y transparentes en esa lucha, pero la vida no la tenían comprada, cualquier cosa podría pasar, eran blanco de esa lucha y sus enemigos podían estar sentados hasta en la oficina del frente a la suya; pero ahora estaban vivos, completos el uno en brazos del otro, y los dos bocas se unieron en un gesto irrevocable, como si hubiera estado escrito desde el principio de los tiempos, porque los labios y las lenguas se exploraron con frenesí, con el anhelo inexorable del encuentro de dos mentes, de dos corazones, de dos cuerpos que se desnudaron, que se exploraron y se brindaron el máximo placer, consientes de los sentimientos que les abrumaban.

Y consientes de que era amor, puro, simple, sin mayores complejidades.

XXV

La placa de la puerta de metal indicaba que la paciente era Jessica Stanley. La habitación era blanca y limpia, sin adornos, la cama en el centro pegada al suelo para evitar accidentes inesperados.

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida, en silencio. Ya había gritado demasiado y estaba cansada. Perdida... cansada...

Desde el pasillo, dos enfermeros la miraban por el vidrio de la puerta.

—Es linda, ¿no te parece? —decía el uno.

—Linda pero muy, muy loca —respondía el otro.

—Viéndola así no lo parece…

—La hubieras visto cuando ingresó hace unos días, gritaba como si estuviera endemoniada y no más escucharla y ya te enterabas de que su locura es grave, mucho —él frunció el ceño mientras susurraba —hablaba de una amenaza de una mafia transnacional que había infiltrado al gobierno o algo así, de que tenía pruebas, aunque no le creían revisaron su apartamento, donde decía ella que las guardaba, pero como es obvio no encontraron nada y desde que lo supo está así, callada, ni siquiera ha habido necesidad de volver a drogarla.

—Pues si es como dices ni esperanzas tiene de salir de aquí, pobre… linda pero muy, muy loca.

Ellos se alejaron mientras ella miraba hacia la puerta, perdida… cansada.

FIN

_**Hola,**_

_**Gracias a quienes han seguido el fic, no es un final muy ortodoxo, pero es el que imaginé, espero que les haya gustado y que amerite comentarios.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, preguntas y dudas, sabe que lo único que da vida a un escrito, son sus lectores. **_

_**Les invito a leer y comentar mi nueva historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, fue realizada para The Sadness Story Contest, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil, ojalá, si les gusta sobre las otras historias, puedan apoyarme además con su voto cuando se abran la votaciones, aún no han dado fecha para ello.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
